Life With The Lopez Family
by SadPanda13
Summary: Future Brittana AU they are married with 4 children. Each chapter is a snapshot of life within the family. Just Brittana raising a family and living a happy life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 33 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 10 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 8 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez - 4years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 2 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 1 When We Became An Us **_

Every weekday after dinner, Brittany would take Michael and Abby upstairs for a bath while Santana would stay downstairs helping Jace and Dani with their homework. It was the perfect arrangement and the two women had their evening ritual down to an art form. Once Brittany had the babies bathed and in pajama's, she would bring them downstairs for a story. All the kids looked forward to the nightly story. The youngest would usually fall asleep during story time and Britt and San would each carry one of the babies to bed and tuck them in, and then come back downstairs for a little one on one time with the older kids.

Sometimes they played a game or watched a movie together until it was the older kids' bedtime. They would tuck them in after the older kids took their showers and brushed their teeth and then it was mama and mamí adult time. That usually consisted of a chaste good night kiss as they both fell asleep exhausted on the couch.

Brittany was home during the day with the younger kids and only worked at the gym on weekends and an occasional evening and gave private dance lessons for extra money. Santana had passed the bar exam and taken a full time job with a prestigious law firm downtown and Brittany was being supportive and loved being a full-time mom. The blonde loved being home when the kids got off the school bus all excited about their day.

Danielle was the chatterbox and her and Jace would storm into the house like a tornado. Brittany would lay out a snack and all four kids would sit around the kitchen table and talk and laugh. Abby adored Dani and would hang on her for attention while Jace and Michael would wrestle or play. It was sweet and adorable and it made the blonde's day complete.

Today had been different; Dani had not been talkative at all and had rather rudely brushed off her little sister which created a two year old meltdown of tears and pouting. The older brunette had felt badly about making the baby cry so she apologized and picked her sister up and tickled her until the little blonde forgot why she was upset. Dani had declined a snack and asked for permission to go to her room until dinner.

Brittany got the boys settled at the table with a snack and a stern warning to behave, she walked into the living room and put her little clone Abby in the playpen and went up to check up on her oldest child. The blonde knocked gently on the door and Dani told her to come in.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did something happen today?" The tall blonde walked over and sat down on the bed next to Danielle. She leaned over and brushed her curly light brown hair out of her eyes, sneaking a feel of her forehead. She looked into glassy olive colored eyes and figured out Dani wasn't feeling well.

"No mama, I'm just tired." She leaned into her mama for a hug. She was not the most physically affectionate of the kids and that alone made Brittany more suspicious. She pulled back a little and this time really felt her little girl's forehead. She leaned in and kissed it and lingered there for a second.

"You feel a little warm to me sweetie, are you sick baby?"

Dani just shrugged unwilling to complain about not feeling well. It was a gesture so similar to Santana's that the blonde nearly laughed out loud. She tried again, "Does anything hurt honey; your head or your throat or your tummy?"

The little girl curled up in a ball like a tiny kitten with her head on her mama's lap as Brittany softly ran her fingers through the girl's hair soothing her immensely. It was one of the ways that the blonde calmed her wife down as well. The little girl spoke so softly that her mother had to lean over to hear her, "My tummy hurts a little bit. I'm just going to take a nap before dinner, is Mamí coming home soon?"

"I haven't heard that she wasn't going to be home so I think she should be on time honey. I'm going to go get some children's Tylenol and I want to take your temperature and then you can take a nap till Mamí gets home ok?"

Dani nodded pathetically as Brittany went to get the thermometer. She was running a low grade fever, less than 100 degrees so her mom gave her some of medicine and tucked her into bed and closed the door leaving her to nap.

Brittany texted her wife and let her know that Dani was not feeling well and was asking about her and Santana texted back immediately that she could come home a little early today, it was a slow day. The blonde smiled down at her phone, so grateful for her Latina and for what a wonderful mother she was. Nothing came before Brittany and the kids and the blonde loved that about Santana. She went into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was as good as her word and arrived home a little earlier than usual. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her beautiful wife sweetly and kissed Jace and rubbed his head and picked up her 4 year old and tossed him high in the air causing him to squeal and laugh. Michael was her tough guy and he loved to play rough, nothing scared him not even being tossed up in the air by his Mamí but he knew she would never drop him, he adored Santana.

"Where's my girls?" She asked Brittany as she leaned into her wife's back for a hug. She felt Brittany chuckle against her front, "Abby is crashed out in the playpen after giving me gray hair all day with her terrible two's and Dani is still in bed taking a nap."

Santana laughed softly, "Dani and Abby both quiet and napping at the same time, isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?" She jumped out of the way to avoid her wife's swatting at her with the dishtowel.

Jace, their resident genius looked up at his Mamí seriously, "What's a pock of lips Mamí?" Santana leaned over and hugged her son, "Nothing for you to worry about my smart boy. Can you go help mama set the table while I check on your sister?" Smiling sweetly he nodded, jumped up and started to pull dishes out of the cupboard. Santana watched him affectionately, he looked so much like her but he was all Brittany personality wise.

The two women exchanged fond glances and Santana turned to go upstairs and check on Danielle.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Entering her daughter's room quietly as not to wake her if she was sleeping, she crept over to the bed and found her daughter curled in a ball holding her stomach and moaning slightly, "Baby girl, what's wrong?" Santana said slightly alarmed. She reached over and turned on the night light and saw a very pale, very sweaty little girl.

"I don't know Mamí, my tummy really hurts bad."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, let's take your temperature again ok." She leaned over and grabbed the ear thermometer off the night stand and quickly took Dani's temperature. It was still hovering around 100 degrees so at least she wasn't burning up, "Do you have to go to the bathroom honey? I can help you, why don't you try sitting up for Mamí?"

Just as Dani sat up she threw up all over her horrified mother. Santana was an incredible mother and she loved her kids more than anything but there were just some things she could not handle and projectile vomiting was real high on the list. Her daughter looked at her miserably and started to apologize, "I'm so sorry Mamí, I didn't mean to throw up on you."

"It's ok baby girl, nothing for you to worry about. It's ok sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." She gently helped her daughter out of bed and into the bathroom. Quickly getting the soiled clothes off, she ran a washcloth under warm water and cleaned Dani's face and wiped her down hoping to cool her off. Wrapping her in a big soft towel, she had her wait in the bathroom while she went and got her some pajama's. She met her wife in the bedroom.

"San what happened?" Brittany asked in a concerned voice.

"Your daughter puked all over me." She teased Brittany quietly as not to upset Danielle further, "I don't like this B, I think we should call the doctor's office. She still has a fever and she said her stomach hurts really badly." She said turning serious.

"You ok here? I'll go call the pediatrician's office."

"It's cool I got it covered so go ahead and call and I'll get her cleaned up." Santana assured her wife.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The doctor's service had insisted on them bringing Dani into the emergency room. Brittany was beside herself, she couldn't take three young kids into the hospital emergency room and she didn't know who to call to stay with them on such short notice and at night.

"Go on San get her to the ER and I'll follow later when I get things figured out here." She kissed her wife and helped get Dani settled in the back seat of the minivan. Santana promised to call as soon as she knew something and Brittany promised to try to get to the hospital as quickly as she could.

Brittany had gotten Michael and Abby to sleep and she was sitting on the couch holding a worried Jace as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about what to do.

"Mama?"

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts by her son's sweet voice, "What buddy?"

"Why don't you just call Mrs. Morgan, she lives next door and she helped when you were dancing and we all had the flu, remember?"

The blonde looked down at her son in shock, how could she have not thought of Mrs. Morgan. The older lady was the sweetest person on the planet and had helped them out of a real jam when Brittany was on the road touring, she ruffled Jace's hair and kissed the top of his head fiercely, "You are a total genius baby, let me call Mrs. Morgan." She jumped up and grabbed her cell phone.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dani and Santana had been taken back to a room but the little girl was scared and uncomfortable and even though Dani was 10 years old already they had never had to take any of the kids to the ER for anything. Santana was feeling a little freaked out as well but trying not to show it and upset her daughter. Seeing Danielle crying and not being able to help her was the worst part for the mother so she picked Dani up in her arms and sat down in the chair, wrapped her up in a blanket and held her.

The little girl clung to her mother and calmed down considerably as her Mamí sang her a sweet lullaby. Santana really wished Brittany was here with her but kept focused on keeping her daughter safe and comfortable. The doctor checked Dani out and after a few tests confirmed it was appendicitis and told the shaking mother that they would have to operate right away.

Santana texted Brittany the news and went back to be with Danielle until they took her to surgery.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Mrs. Morgan came over as quickly as she could and told Brittany not to worry about rushing home, just go be with her wife and daughter. By that time, all three kids were sound asleep and Mrs. Morgan teased the tall blonde and said it would be the most boring babysitting job she ever had and how was she supposed to spoil sleeping children.

Brittany hugged the kind older women tightly and thanked her effusively, promising to keep her updated on Danielle's condition.

Grabbing her coat, purse and keys Brittany ran out of the house and headed to the hospital to be with her wife and daughter.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde walked into the hospital room and found Santana sound asleep in the hospital recliner with a sleeping Dani lying in her arms with her head on her chest. It was such a touching sight and so sweet and innocent that the blonde found tears running down her face. She went over and gently touched her wife's arm.

Santana quickly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly when she saw her blonde wife, "They gave Dani something that made her all goofy and cute and it put her to sleep. They are going to take her to surgery in a few minutes. I'm so glad you got her babe, she's been asking for you."

Brittany was too choked up to do anything but nod.

"Hey don't cry baby, she's going to be fine." Santana cooed to her wife tenderly.

"I know she will be, its just none of our babies have ever been sick or hurt before." Brittany hastily wiped her tears as Dani started to stir

She leaned over and brushed her light brown hair away gently, "Hey sweet girl, how are you feeling baby?"

Dani was clearly drugged, if the mothers' weren't so nervous it would have been funny, "Mama, you made it." She was slurring her words and her eyes wouldn't focus.

"Of course I made it baby girl, Mamí and I will always be here for you no matter what honey. I swear it, I love you so much baby." The blonde said softly.

Dani grinned a big goofy smile, "Pffft silly mama I know that. I love you too mama."

Santana grinned at her drugged daughter, "You have your cell phone handy B? I really need to tape some of this." She snickered at her daughter's adorable drugged state as Brittany scolded her, "You'll do no such thing Santana Lopez."

"Ohhhh Mamí is in trouble." Dani giggled and instantly turned green from moving too fast, "I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna throw…." With that she turned and threw up all over Santana again.

Brittany giggled adorably while her wife just glared at her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The highly amused nursing staff brought Santana some scrubs to change into and then it was time to take Dani down for her surgery. She looked so tiny in that big hospital gurney and she looked so pale and her olive eyes were big and round with fear.

"Don't be afraid mija, your mama and I are right here and we'll be waiting right here for you to open those pretty eyes and we'll be the first thing you see. I promise mi amor." She took Dani's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it gently, "Be brave mi niña preciosa."

Dani held onto Santana tightly, "I love you Mamí." She said trying to be strong for her mothers. She turned and reached for her blonde mother and Brittany choked back sobs, "I'm right here baby, I'll be waiting for you to wake up." Brittany kept herself under control until Dani was wheeled from the room and then she turned and threw herself sobbing into her wife's strong arms.

"It's ok babe, It will be ok." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down her wife's back softly. She gently walked her wife back to the recliner and sat down holding Brittany just like she had held her daughter only minutes ago, "Remember how cocky we were about being parents."

Brittany laughed through her tears, "God we were so stupid back then."

Santana laughed with her, "That was probably a good thing because if I knew everything involved in being a parent I would have been too chicken shit to do it four times."

-0-0-0-0-0-0_**-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**11 years ago**_

_Brittany was ecstatic, they had done the insemination twice before and it hadn't worked. She had felt differently this time but didn't want to jinx herself or get Santana's hopes up so she kept it to herself. Just kept reassuring the Latina she was feeling fine._

_Santana had just finished college and was applying to law schools and they had only been married a few months but it felt like the right time, Brittany knew they would be together forever and she wanted a family now. She had begged the Latina but in all honesty the brunette hadn't put up much of a fight. Santana wanted children too._

_Wanting to surprise her wife, she took a pregnancy test in secret and when it came back positive, she made an appointment to go to the doctor and have it confirmed before telling her wife. She had been right, she was pregnant and she wanted to make the occasion very romantic and special for Santana. _

_Coming home from the doctor's appointment, she stopped and bought armloads of flowers they couldn't afford and some big steaks and baked potatoes and salad and a nice bottle of Santana's favorite wine. She picked up a nice table cloth and some candles and was all set._

_She had everything ready for when a tired Santana came through the door, "Babe, what's going on, did we win the lottery?" She joked kissing her beautiful blonde girlfriend, "Wife, I can't believe it she's not my girlfriend anymore she's my wife." She thought happily._

_"__Can't I pamper my hard working soon to be rich lawyer wife if I want to?" Brittany flirted making Santana break into a wide grin._

_"__Anytime you wants to pamper me you just feel free Mrs. Lopez." Santana kissed Brittany again more passionately, "Babe that smells fantastic, do I have time for a quick shower?"_

_"__Of course take your time. I'm going to sauté some onions and mushrooms in sherry for the steaks." _

_"__Hmmm I love it when you talk food to me." Brittany giggled as she shooed her wife out of the room._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_They were sitting at the table eating Brittany's fantastic dinner when Santana noticed that B wasn't drinking, "Don't you want any wine B? This is my favorite." She enthused._

_"__I know that's why I bought it for you but I guess I'm just going to have to wait for another seven months or so before I drink with you." She said softly._

_"__Ok if that's what you want, just means more for me…. Wait what do you mean seven months…why do you have to wait seven months to drink a glass of wine… it's not like…." Santana stopped her verbal musing and looked at her wife, "Oh my god, baby are you? I mean are we?" She stopped talking as tears filled her eyes as Brittany nodded yes._

_Santana was in complete and total shock, after the last two times hadn't worked, she really didn't believe this day would come. She just sat and stared at her blonde wife who was starting to look a little nervous._

_"__San are you going to faint or throw up or something?" The tall blonde was a little unnerved; she had never seen the Latina completely still and silent even when she was sleeping._

_The Latina stood up slowly and walked around the table and helped the blonde to her feet, she then screamed and whooped out loud as she gathered her wife up in her arms and spun her around in circles as the two laughed and laughed. She stopped suddenly, "Oh god B, I didn't hurt you did I? Or it? I didn't hurt it, damnit I need to be more careful." She set Brittany down carefully and put her hand on her still flat belly._

_"__We're not going to break San, I can still do all the things I used to do. It's ok you won't hurt us."_

_"__Us…" The Latina breathed reverently, "B we are an us now!" she said in awe as she burst into tears._

_Dinner was forgotten as the two women curled up in bed together and planned a whole future life for themselves and the new baby Lopez that would soon be a part of their lives._

_**End Flashback**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Both Brittany and Santana had held each other and cried before making their way over to the family waiting room. They had called Mrs. Morgan who assured them the kids were all sleeping and she would be fine sleeping on the couch for the night.

It seemed like forever but the doctor came out and assured the worried mothers that the surgery had gone as expected, they had gotten it out without it bursting and Dani could go home in a day or two as good as new.

Santana had thanked the doctor profusely and hugged and kissed Brittany over and over again. Dani was going to be in recovery for an hour and then brought back to her room so they were to wait for her there. She would still be groggy and disoriented for a few hours.

The mothers had gone back to her room and waited. The orderlies brought a very pale and still Danielle which unnerved the mothers more than anything had that whole day. She didn't look like their Dani lying still like that. Santana sat on one side of the bed and Brittany on the other each holding a hand.

It was more than an hour after she got in the room that Dani woke up, she looked from side to side and saw both her mothers and smiled softly, "I knew you would be here. I wished for it and it came true."

"Of course baby, Mamí said we would be here when you woke up." Brittany reassured her groggy daughter.

"Mama can I have some water please I'm thirsty."

Brittany helped her daughter sit up and drink some water, "Drink it slowly baby ok?"

Dani sat up a little and turned to Santana, "Mamí?" Santana moved over closer and bent over and kissed her gently.

"Mi amor, I'm so proud of you." Dani nodded and then promptly threw up all over her Mamí for the third time and fell back asleep.

"Son of a b….." The Latina started.

Brittany giggled, "Language Santana, you're a Mamí now."

_**Hope you liked it would love some reviews…. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 36 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 13 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 11 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -7 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 5 years old

_**Chapter 2 First Day of School ~ 2029**_

Santana Lopez stood at the bottom of the stairs with one foot on the bottom step and her hand holding the railing. She looked up the stairs in aggravation and yelled loudly, "Danielle Lopez if you don't get your skinny ass downstairs I am coming up after you!"

She felt a slight stingy slap to her leg and looked down in shock to see her 7 year old son Michael glaring at her with his big brown serious eyes, arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised, "Language Mami, Abby is listening." He said sternly as he pointed to his little 5 year old sister.

Abby Lopez was just cute as a button, she had blonde hair and big blue eyes and she looked up at her Mami and grinned a mile wide crooked smile and giggled sweetly whispering, "Mami you said ass!"

Santana smiled down at her little girl and said, "Sorry baby and don't say ass! Go into the kitchen and see if Mom needs some help with breakfast," She turned her little blonde baby around and sent her into the kitchen with a gentle swat to her backside. "Michael, no more hanging around your Aunt Q, that eyebrow, it's scary, have you seen your brother?"

"Jace is in the basement feeding his stupid fish." Michael turned and went into the kitchen quickly to see if he could help, he had his Mami's temperament and seemed to always be looking for a fist fight.

Santana worried about him, she understood what it felt like to have that kind of temper. It had taken her decades to learn to control it, decades and an angel named Brittany Lopez. Lucky for Michael, that very same angel was his mother and if anyone could help him cope it was Britt.

She looked back up the stairs and her face screwed up in irritation and she started screaming up the stairs again, "Danielle Lopez, I am counting to three….!"

In the kitchen Brittany heard the irritation building in her wife's voice and went to see what was going on. She came up behind Santana and wrapped her in a hug, "What's up babe?"

Santana growled and pointed up the stairs, "Danielle." Brittany stifled a grin and nodded, "I'll go see what's taking so long." Just as she headed up the stairs, Danielle Lopez headed down. She was 13 years old and a natural beauty. She had long light brown curly hair and stunning olive colored eyes with naturally bronzed skin and she had her mother the dancer's long lean build. The only thing that detracted from her beauty was the perpetual scowl she wore on her face at all times.

She floated down the stairs in her private school uniform; a skirt she had rolled at the waist, a white short sleeved shirt with a collar, a vest and knee socks. She was texting on her phone and had one earphone in blasting music so loud Santana could hear it standing two feet away. Danielle looked right at Santana as she walked past and smirked, "Jeeze take a pill already, I was coming." Santana closed her eyes and counted to 10.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her full lips gently, "Go grab Jace from the basement would you sweetie?" Santana leaned forward to give her wife another peck on the lips and headed off to the basement in search of her older son.

"Jace, it's time for breakfast, we don't want to be late on the first day of school do we?" Her sweet boy turned around in excitement from the fish tank he was staring at, "Mami, hurry, come look!" He took three running steps toward Santana, grabbed her hand and pulled her back forcibly to stand in front of the tank.

"What are we looking at buddy?" Santana bent over at the waist and peered into the tank not seeing much of anything.

"My angelfish laid eggs Mami, look! I've been trying forever and I finally got the perfect breeding pair." He pointed excitedly to a piece of PVC pipe on the bottom of a smaller tank.

"Where are the mommy and daddy fish? All I see is the eggs, those little clear things ARE the eggs right?"

Jace started to explain patiently about having an egg hatching tank and how you needed the pump to blow the bubbles over the eggs to stimulate them and how if the eggs turned white it meant they died and he really didn't want that to happen. He continued on about how hard it was to breed tropical fish but he was certain he had a perfect breeding pair this time.

Santana listened in wonder; he was only 10 years old and so smart already. Out of all the children he looked the most Latino. Jace had black glossy hair and dark eyes and was so outgoing and happy. He had been the perfect baby; calm and happy and as easy going as his blonde mother. He loved to read and was always talking about all the new things he was learning in school. It amused Santana to know that teachers actually looked forward to having a Lopez in their classroom.

"Hey, I want to hear all about it, really buddy I do, but we have to all be on time today ok? I promise I will come back down after dinner tonight and you can tell me everything."

Jace looked up at his Mami in adoration, "Ok, let's go get breakfast I'll tell you more later." She took his hand and they headed up the stairs.

They sat at the table with the rest of the family and ate some fruit, granola and yogurt. Britt handed San her black coffee and she sat back in her chair and looked around at her family. La familigia, it was the most important thing to her and Brittany, everything else took a distant second place. Jobs, career, friends, possessions nothing mattered as much as the bunch around the table, even on those days when Santana thought that perhaps aliens had stolen her sweet Danielle and left this evil teenager in her place.

Brittany was an incredible mother, but then when Santana married her and Brittany raised the issue of children she had never been in doubt of how lucky any child would be to be raised by Brittany S. Pierce Lopez.

"So, your Mami and I packed your lunches and they are on the counter, don't forget to grab them on the way out. Dani and Jace?" Two sets of eyes swiveled immediately to Brittany, "We are going to drop you guys off early at the middle school and Mike we will drop you off just a little earlier than normal at the grade school so both your Mami and I can take Abby to her first day of kindergarten. No messing around, you go inside the building immediately and stay there, no playground!" She stared at Michael first, "And no bleachers!" She turned flashing blue eyes and pointed a finger at Dani.

"How about the library?" Jace said through a mouth full of granola. "The library is fine baby." Brittany smiled softly at Jace, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"So are we all clear about what's going to happen this morning?"

"Yes Mom." All three kids said in unison. Not one of the Lopez children had the heart to upset Brittany. They were all as protective of her as Santana was.

Santana got up and walked over to the pantry for a few minutes and came back holding a cupcake with a burning candle in it and started singing to the tune of Happy Birthday, "Abby's first day of school, Abby's first day of school, You're going to make so many new friends dear Abby, cuz you are so cool!"

Brittany had grabbed the camera and was shooting pictures of Abby's big day.

Everyone was laughing and Abby turned bright red and giggled harder than anyone, "You're so crazy Mami!" She blew out the candle and Santana cut the cupcake up so everyone could have a bite. This was a tradition in the Lopez household for the first day of school whenever anyone started kindergarten.

Brittany clapped her hands together, "Dishes in the sink, upstairs to brush your teeth, everyone back her in five!"

There was a mad scramble up the stairs and out the door to the minivan Santana still couldn't believe they bought. It was embarrassing to own that thing but turned out to be a necessity.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana walked Abby into the building holding hands. San looked more nervous than Abby did, "You remember everything I told you right mija?" Abby nodded her head, "It's fine Mami, Jace said kindergarten is really fun."

Brittany and San smiled at each other over their daughter's head.

"You have your bookbag? Did you pack all the supplies we bought? You have your name tag? We didn't forget your lunch did we?" San was rattling off questions a mile a minute and Brittany could tell she was making Abby nervous.

She rubbed San's back in a soothing motion and said softly, "She's going to be fine sweetie, we've already done this 3 other times and everyone survived."

The Latina swallowed her fear and leaned over and pulled her baby into a tight hug, "te quiero mija." She kissed the top of her blonde head and squeezed her until her mother rescued her with a laugh, "No hogging the baby, it's my turn."

Abby looked up to her mom in gratitude. There was nothing worse than when their Mami got all emotional and mushy. It was downright embarrassing. Brittany hugged her baby close, "I love you honey, have so much fun today. I will make you a super surprise for dinner tonight, what's your favorite meal ever?"

Brittany looked at her with her eyes twinkling. She knew, San knew and all the kids knew what Abby's favorite meal was, "Could it be liver and onions?" grimaced in horror and so did her Mami. "How about tuna fish sandwiches?" Abby held her nose and shook her head no. "San would could it be?"

Santana put her chin in her hand and pretended to think, "Is it Brussels sprouts with meatloaf?" Abby's eyes grew wide in disgust, "Oh wait, I know what it is!" All eyes turned expectantly to her, "It's tacos and chocolate cake for desert!" Abby squealed in delight and hugged her Mami clapping her hands.

Brittany looped her arm through her wife's, "Have fun and behave. I will be right here to pick you up when school is done, love you sweetheart."

Abby turned around and went right into the classroom like she'd been doing it forever. Santana choked back a sob and swallowed hard, "Our baby, B, she's in school, she was just born yesterday. What the hell happened? She's so tiny; we won't be able to watch her. Anything can happen, the school can catch on fire, she could choke, maybe she's allergic to Elmer's glue, I don't know, do you know?" She turned suddenly to her tall blonde and at the moment very calm wife, "we need to get her B and take her back home, she can start school next year. She is just too young and too small and we rushed this, it's too soon."

Brittany started to maneuver Santana towards the exit before she made a scene. She was talking very softly to her like you would talk to a mental patient. All she had to do was get her to the car and they were home free.

The blonde helped her crying wife get into the front seat of the dreaded mini-van. She clicked San into the seat belt and headed around to the driver's side.

Their elderly neighbor, Mr. Morgan used to be the bus driver for many years and now was the neighborhood crossing guard walked over to Brittany, he loved the Lopez family, "Abby's first day of school?" Brittany nodded. "She's feeling a little empty nest syndrome eh?" Brittany smiled, "A lot I think." Mr. Morgan chuckled, "I see it a lot around here on the first day of school."

Brittany nodded. "Take her home, make her some hot tea and give her a back rub and let her cry it out. It will be OK, I promise."

The blonde leaned over and hugged her neighbor, "I better get her home."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany finally came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table exhausted. San had cried all the way home. The blonde took her wife upstairs and held her while she cried, "Our last baby is in school Brittany, this is awful, next thing you know they will all be gone and we will be so old and then we will die!" She wailed.

"Honey, don't you think you're rushing things a little? Abby is only 5 years old. We have lots of time with her before she moves away."

San would not be pacified, her baby was in school and everyone knew it was all downhill from there. She cried for hours while Britt held her and rocked her and kissed her head, just like she did for one of the kids after a nightmare. Santana finally fell asleep and Brittany went down to clean up the kitchen before the kids all came home and everything was a mess again.

She sipped her cold coffee and looked around and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the woman of her dreams and the perfect family, a great job and everything she always wanted out of life.

The blonde was blessed and she knew it. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered a thank you to whoever might be listening.

_**To be continued…. Any ideas or suggestions, send them along, what do you want to see happen with the Lopez family, no angst, remember fluffy bunnies**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 36 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 13 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 11 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -7 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 5 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 3 ~ Bad Case of the Flu 2029**

Brittany and San were lying in bed and cuddling. They had finally gotten Danielle to bed and the house had settled into peace and quiet. Everyone had survived the first day of school.

The blonde had her head on her wife's chest and San was gently running her fingers through her hair. The Latina heard the blonde sigh and she said softly, "What are you thinking about?"

"Remember when we finished school and had just gotten married and I wanted a baby so badly?"

Santana chuckled fondly, "I wanted one too, with you, I knew you would make the best mother in the world and I was right."

Britt leaned up and softly brushed her lips over San's, "You're so good to me."

"I do have issues with that damn sperm bank though; I think we should sue them or something." She said gruffly.

The blonde sat up and quickly crossed her legs and faced her wife, "What do you mean?"

"They are all supposed to have come from the same donor Britt. So we have one Latino, Jace, we have one blue-eyed blonde Brittany clone, Abby, we have the daughter of darkness, Danielle who is clearly the spawn of Satan." The blonde slapped her softly and laughed, "That's awful to talk about your own daughter like that." Santana snorted, "And I have no clue where Michael came from, but if I didn't know better, I would swear he was the offspring of Quinn Fabray, "Do you see the eyebrow glare and the attitude I get from him on a daily basis?" There is no way all of them came from you and the same donor.

Brittany giggled, "Genetics is a very strange thing, ask Jace, because I really would like to know how I gave birth to a genius."

"Well they are all beautiful and incredibly lucky to have you as their mother, Mrs. Lopez." Santana said sincerely looking into the beautiful bright blue eyes of the woman she adored.

"You're not half bad yourself Mami." She lie back down in the arms of her wife who resumed stroking her hair.

Santana snorted, "Oh please, they are all lucky to be alive still. Remember that tour you went on?"

"The one I wanted to stay home from but you insisted I go?" Brittany said smugly.

"That would be the one, you have no idea how lucky you were to come home to a wife, 4 kids still alive and a house still standing."

The blonde dancer just shook her head, "Oh I am very aware Mrs. Lopez, it took me the better part of 3 months to get everything and everyone organized again and I was only gone for 3 weeks!" She said mock sternly as San laughed at her.

_**-Flashback- 4 years ago-**_

_"Baby for God's sake, everything will be fine; you're only gone for 3 weeks. I can handle things for 3 stupid weeks. It will be fun, a walk in the park."_

_Brittany stopped pacing the bedroom and turned and looked at her wife in astonishment, "You need to be a little realistic about this Santana. You will be alone with a 1 year old, a 3 year old, a 7 year old and a 9 year old with not one family member or close friend for over 3,000 miles. It's a lot of work."_

_"I took the time off work, the kids are off school, what can go wrong? Go dance, have fun, don't worry about us."_

_"I don't have to go San, I'd rather be here with you and the kids anyway." She said softly, "I'm just going to worry the whole time anyway."_

_"C'mon B, you had all my babies, you practically retired from dancing and you're still the best dancer out there. Even cold off the bench who did Easy P. call to come dance on her tour?"_

_"It's Liese C." Britt laughed._

_"Yeah whatever, the point is you are still the best in the biz! It's not a full tour babe, you're covering for a broken ankle so she doesn't have to cancel the last 3 weeks of her tour. Who knows the choreography better than you? You're the one that came up with the dance compositions. It's you or she has to cancel, so what are you gonna do?_

_Brittany was still arguing when Santana pushed her into the airport limo , "Go, have fun, call us every night! We love you!"_

_She had wet sloppy kisses from all the kids and was bawling by the time the limo took off for the airport. Santana just chuckled to herself, "God if I am ever that big of a baby about leaving the kids for a few weeks."_

_She herded the kids all into the house to start their time together alone without their mom. The first few days went ok but the kids were getting sick of Kraft Mac and cheese and frozen pizza. Then they all started to run out of clean laundry. She stood in front of the washer for 20 minutes, "Seriously, why do you need 30 buttons to wash clothes?" the brunette muttered to herself._

_The Latina considered giving the kids baths and showers wearing their clothes and thought it was a stroke of genius getting kids and clothes clean at the same time but was stopped when she had a mental image of the look on Britt's face when one of the kids tattled on her and she knew it would be Dani that did it too. She stared at it for another 10 minutes whining, "I made it though law school, I refuse to let a stupid washing machine beat me."_

_Santana wandered back through the house wondering if any of the kid's knew how to work the washing machine, she bet Jace did, that kid was damn smart for 7 years old. She tripped over a skateboard and looked around and saw shoes, toys, sports equipment, books and dishes everywhere. It looked like the room exploded. She had no idea how Brittany kept the house spotlessly clean, "Screw it, I'll hire someone to clean the day before Britt gets home, she'll never know the difference." She went in search of her 7 year old genius._

_She finally gave up, popped some microwave popcorn, grabbed some juice boxes and a cartoon DVD and piled everyone in the minivan and headed to the local laundry mat. At least there the machines only had 3 buttons._

_Santana finally finished all the laundry by midnight and by the time she got 4 sleeping kids out of the back of the van and in bed, and 4 baskets of clothes out of the van and into the house, she was tired enough to sleep on the garage floor. She drug her sorry self up the stairs and fell face down on the bed and feel asleep fully clothed._

_It was still completely dark and someone was shaking her, "Mami,mami, you have to get up. Jace is throwing up." She peeled open one eye painfully and came face to face with her 9 year old daughter Danielle. She sat up and cleared her throat, her eyes were at half mast and her hair was all over the place, "What's wrong baby girl?"_

_"It's Jace Mami, I heard him crying so I went to see and he is throwing up in his bed."_

_"Oh god, I hate throw up. Dani, I will give you $10 to change Jace's bed." Her daughter rolled her eyes, scoffed at her and said, "No way Jose!" And wandered off back to bed._

_She felt terrible to find Jace really sick and terribly uncomfortable, "I don't feel good Mami." He cried pitifully. "I know buddy, what hurts beside your tummy?"_

_"My head hurts Mami." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and he was burning up and his eyes looked glassy. Santana started to feel like maybe this walk in the park thing was a bad idea._

_She got Jace cleaned up, wrapped his sheets in a ball and snuck them out to the garbage can in the garage, changed his bed and got him a garbage can to hold in case he felt sick again while she went in search of the elusive thermometer. The brunette knew they had one. She searched every bathroom and the kitchen before finally finding it in the hallway closet._

_Jace's fever was 102.2 degrees and that made her nervous so she gave him some children's Tylenol and got him settled back in bed. She checked on Michael in the bed on the other side of the room and that boy slept like his mother. He was still out cold._

_She went and checked on Dani who was back asleep and then went into the baby's room and Abby was sitting up grinning at Santana, "Oh baby what are you doing awake? It's only 4 am you have to go back to sleep."_

_Abby put her hands toward her Mami and said, "Up!" San soother her hair and tried to lay her back down and Abby shouted, "Up!"_

_Santana tried to back out of the room and was met with heartbreaking wails, "No Mami, up!"_

_The Latina gave up and picked up the baby and put her on her hip and took her to the kitchen and got her a bottle and took her to bed with her, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!" she muttered tiredly._

_By noon the next day, Dani had the same flu as Jace and she now had two puking kids and was battling a raging headache herself. Abby was fussy and was crying nonstop and refused to be comforted and Santana had the awful feeling the baby was getting sick as well. She called the pediatrician who assured it her it was a virus going around and it would run its course in a few days. Make sure the kids had liquids and over the counter meds to keep fever down. The Doctor told Santana what to keep an eye out for and what symptoms would necessitate a trip to the ER._

_By the time Brittany made her nightly call, Santana had come down with a raging case of the same flu, her unattended 3 year old had fed his breakfast oatmeal to the DVD player because he said it you hit the button it opened like a mouth, had spilled a full gallon of milk on the kitchen floor and left the refrigerator door open._

_Her two oldest were still feverish but at least they were not throwing up at the moment but now the baby was._

_Santana talked to Brittany and tried to remain stoic during the conversation but Abby wouldn't stop screaming and by the time they hung up after "I love you's" and "everything is under control" Santana was ready to shoot herself and Brittany was scared to death._

_As soon she hung up with her beautiful Latina, Brittany called the nice neighbor lady, Mrs. Morgan and asked her to check on Santana and call her back._

_Emma Morgan was a lovely lady and adored her neighbor's kids. The Latina made her slightly nervous but she was never home during the day and she had only really gotten to know the tall pretty blonde girl, Brittany._

_Mrs. Morgan was a God-fearing church goer and she had been taught that gay marriage was wrong even if it was legal but after meeting the family and seeing how much the couple loved each other and what great mothers they were she found little to fault them for. The children were all happy and polite and wonderful little people and she was delighted to spend time with them since all her children and grandchildren lived so far away._

_Brittany had called her in a panic and Emma calmed her down and assured her she would go over and find out what in sam hill was going on. She was a retired nurse so there was not much she couldn't handle._

_Emma was greeted at the door by a filthy dirty peanut butter covered Michael who told Mrs. Morgan, "everyones gots bugs and is in bed."_

_She followed the baby crying and found her in bed next to her very sick mother. Emma Morgan made quick work out of getting all the kids cleaned up and made beds in the living room for all 4 children. It was easier to care for them all in one area._

_Finding Santana to have a fever of 101, she got some medicine into her as well, helped give her a cool sponge bath over the Latina's argument but she was too weak to fight and it did feel good._

_Emma Morgan assured Brittany she could handle the sick family but Brittany was on the first plane home to care for all her babies and her sick wife. When she arrived home it was still a mess but due to the kindness of Mrs. Morgan it was in a much better state than she had found it in, a secret she kept from Brittany forever._

_Santana woke up in a panic, there was no baby crying and the house was quiet, something was wrong, something was very wrong. She tried to sit up in a hurry and wound up getting dizzy that made her throw up again._

_She felt strong warm and gentle hands reach out an pull her hair back and she heard the voice of an angel, her angel, "It's ok baby, I got you, it's fine now."_

_Santana was so relieved to see Brittany and felt so guilty that she came home early she started blubbering but Britt just rubbed her back and told her how boring the tour was anyway. She got Santana settled back in bed and fell back asleep and she went to check on the kids._

_Within 4 or 5 days everyone was back on their feet and feeling all better, the house was clean again, laundry was done and folded and no more Kraft Mac for dinner everynight._

_**-end flashback-**_

Both girls were laughing at the memory and Brittany said, "I can't believe you offered our 9 year old money to clean up her brother's sick bed."

"Hey it was worth a shot!" Santana said feeling no shame, she still hated throw up.

"Besides it was like I said, it was a walk in the park!"

Brittany rolled her eyes, kissed her wife and rolled over to go to sleep.

The brunette might have been teasing but she had gained a new respect for everything the blonde did to make her life as beautiful and special as it was and she never took her for granted again.

_**Send along any reviews or ideas you'd like to see….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 36 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 13 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 11 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -7 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 5 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**_Chapter 4 How I Met Your Mother_**

It was late morning on Friday and Santana was working from home reviewing some contracts while Britt was at her dance studio teaching a class of senior citizens how to ballroom dance.

The Latina used to love to make fun of the old people dancing and she'd make up all kind of names for old people dance teams, her favorite was the Crypt Kickers. That was until Britt took all the fun out of it by reminding Santana she was going to be old before she knew it. It wasn't so funny anymore after that, "You sure knows how to be a killjoy!" She had huffed to her giggling blonde wife.

Her cell phone rang and it was the middle school calling, "Yes, this is Santana Lopez, I see.. Ok, I 'll be right down."

She walked into the middle school and headed for the office. With Danielle as her daughter she was more than familiar with the principal and his staff. As she got to the office, she noticed Danielle sitting in the chair outside the office looking uncharacteristically nervous. Santana just glared at her for a second before hissing in disbelief, "Seriously Danielle? It's only the frigging second week of school?" She jerked open the door and stalked into the principal's office.

Connie, an overweight blonde with a cheerful happy disposition who spoke in a sing-song voice that never failed to irritate Santana greeted her right away, "Hell-ooo Mrs. Lopez. Sooo good to see you again hon." She called everyone hon. Santana smiled though gritted teeth, "Mr. West called me in?" She said hoping to hurry this along. Principals' offices were a special kind of hell for Santana Lopez and brought back very bad memories.

"Of course, hon, just one moment while I make sure he's ready for ya!" Santana took a deep breath; she was going to kill Danielle just for making her endure this so early in the day. She felt the beginnings of an ice pick headache coming on.

Mr. West followed Connie out to the lobby and greeted Santana kindly, "Mrs. Lopez, how nice to see you again." He offered Santana his hand to shake. He was just a few years older than Santana and Brittany but he was already balding and had dark circles under his watery blue eyes. He seemed very kind; he just looked like he lost all his passion for living. Santana could relate, teenagers could do that to you. She viewed Mr. West as a cautionary tale of what would happen if she let the teenagers get the upper hand.

He said to her, "Please come on in to my office and take a seat, Connie if you would please be so kind as to ask Danielle Lopez to join us?" Mr. West said kindly, gently leading Santana into his office.

Santana and Danielle were seated side by side in the Principal's office; he settled a look of patient irritation on his face and made a steeple out of his hands on his desktop. He leaned forward and began speaking in a sorrowful tone that made both Santana and Danielle feel instantly guilty, "I'm afraid Danielle and another student, Monica Harriman were involved in a verbal altercation in the hallway that lead to, shall we say some jostling."

"I am sending both girls home for the rest of the afternoon. They are not suspended; I just wanted to let cooler heads prevail to prevent an actual fight and give both girls a chance to calm down today. It really didn't get to that point, just a lot of pushing and some inappropriate language." He said leveling a disappointed look at Danielle.

"It's not my fault she's a bitch." Danielle muttered lowly thinking no one could hear.

"Danielle Alexandra Lopez!" Santana growled in warning.

Danielle put her head down, "Sorry Mami."

Mr. West continued, "Both girls will be taking zeroes for any work missed this afternoon, but since it's so early in the year I highly doubt it will affect their grades. Mrs. Lopez, thank you for coming down in person this afternoon and Danielle, let's not make this a habit alright?"

Santana stood up pulling Dani up by the arm with her, "We are sorry for the problem Mr. West I assure you my wife and I take our children's behavior very seriously. The issue will be addressed immediately, "Danielle do you have something to say to Mr. West?"

Dani turned all the Pierce and Lopez charm combined on the principal, "I'm very sorry Mr. West it won't happen again." She fluttered her eyelashes and her dimples and looked very sorry.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the show her oldest was putting on, "Damn right it won't!" Santana growled in her daughter's ear. Santana reached over the desk and shook the man's hand and led her daughter out of the office to her car.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Both Danielle and her Mami drove in silence, "Are you hungry Danielle?" Santana said checking her watch, "I assume you missed lunch like I did?"

Danielle looked at her Mami warily out of the corner of her eye, she didn't expect kindness right about now, lecture maybe, kindness not, "I could eat something."

"Let's go to Bettino's sub shop and grab something to take home. I could kill a meatball sub right about now. We haven't been there in a while." She failed to mention it was since Brittany had forced a major crackdown on junk food. A crackdown the brunette supported in theory if not always in practice. Each child knew they had an ally in sneaking their favorite junk food when out alone with their Mami.

Danielle agreed, "I've been craving a sub but Mom never lets us go there anymore."

"Yeah, well maybe, for privacy's sake we should just eat at Bettino's and talk about what's going on with you today." It wasn't sneaking if she didn't have to hide food wrappers in the outside garbage can under three days of old newspapers.

Danielle grinned conspiratorially with her Mami and agreed, "Good idea, that way we won't be interrupted by anyone."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Finally seated in a back booth with a foot long, 1lb. meatball sub in front of each of them and sipping on soda Danielle broke the silence, "Are you mad at me Mami?" She said softly.

Santana looked across the table and didn't see her soon to be adult 13 year old daughter but instead saw her sweet little 2 year old baby sitting on top of the kitchen table covered head to toe in honey, her hand literally in the jar all the way up to her shoulder with her little bottom lip stuck out and her chin trembling knowing she was in trouble.

The brunette shook her head and wondered where time had gotten too, "I'm not the one you should be worried about! You know how your mom feels about fighting and about us being called down to the principal's office for bad behavior."

Danielle physically paled, "Do we have to tell her?"

Santana scoffed out loud, "I tell your mother everything."

"Oh really, even about sneaking heart attack inducing sub sandwiches?"

Santana stopped eating mid-bite, "This is your strategy for getting some help calming down your mom? Ruining the first meatball sub I've had in 6 months. I thought you were smarter than that!" The brunette scoffed at the heavy handed attempt at guilt. She was a master, Danielle still an amateur.

Danielle shut up and pouted as she ate her gloriously fat filled, dripping in gooey cheese sub in silence. The two women shared the jalapenos between them. Two peas in a pod, that is what Brittany called them.

When they were finished eating, Santana wrapped up the leftovers and took them to the garbage can, actually mourning as she tossed them away. No way could she smuggle those in the house and get away with it. She went back and sat down across from her daughter.

"You look like somebody kicked your puppy!" Danielle sassed.

"Shut it smart ass!"

Danielle lisped imitating her 5 year old sister Abby, "Oh Mami said ass!"

Santana smirked at her daughter; sometimes she could be very funny. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her antics, "So fill me in, last I heard you and Monica Harriman were best friends, what happened today to change that?"

"We haven't been friends for awhile Mami, way to keep up with my life!"

Santana ignored the attitude and thought back, come to think of it she hadn't seen the blonde around the house in awhile, "Please I can't keep track of my own friends, let alone yours. Come on Dani don't make me pull teeth here ok, I would like the whole story before I have to go home and explain it to your mom, now spill what happened?"

"It was stupid." Danielle said looking down at the table and playing with her napkin.

Santana reached over and gently took her hand, "These kinds of arguments usually are baby, I've certainly had my share of them, so if I promise to not think you're stupid will you tell me?"

Dani shook her head yes, "You know Robbie Jensen?"

Santana thought for a minute, "Soccer stud, cute, curly hair?"

Dani blushed a dark red and Santana knew in an instant what happened between her daughter and her ex-friend, "Was she mackin on your crush?"

The teen as well as her siblings were all very aware of Santana's unique way of phrasing things, "The worst part Mami, she knew how much I liked him, she knew he asked me out and she still kissed him by the bleachers." Danielle said very close to a sob.

Santana tried not to panic at the thought of her baby liking boys or her baby liking boys enough to kiss them or her baby liking boys enough to kiss them out by the bleachers. Her daughter needed some comfort and love right now not a lecture, "Wow, totally punk bitch move on her part, you don't do that to a friend!"

Danielle looked up at her Mami in adoration having expected a lecture, "I know, right?"

"But baby, you're gonna meet girls like that all your life, the ones who pretend to be your friends and stab you in the back the minute it's turned. You can't fight them all!"

"Well what would you do if it was someone trying to steal Mom?" Dani said in desperation.

Santana got a look of panic on her beautiful face, "No fair, you can't ask me a question like that. If I tell you some BS story then you're gonna think I can't be trusted but if I tell you what I'd really do then your Mom is gonna make me sleep on that awful lumpy ass couch in the den! Besides, that would never happen, no one could steal your mom from me, I'm too freaking awesome!"

Danielle smirked, everyone knew her Mami was totally whipped by her adorable blonde wife, Aunt Q said it every time she came over for a party. Danielle thought it was so funny because every time she said it her Aunt Rachel would roll her eyes and pretend to flick a whip at Aunt Q and wink at Danielle and then put a finger to her lips to let Danielle know it was a big secret. It always made Dani giggle; she didn't think it was such a big secret.

The brunette said to her daughter, "Ok, well that was today, why hasn't she been over in a while, did you have an argument or fight before that?"

Danielle looked down uncomfortably. Santana's Mami radar pinged real loud in her head, "What aren't you telling me Dani?"

"The last time she came over she kinda made fun of Jace and embarrassed him."

Santana could feel her hackles rising on the back of her neck. Anyone picking on Jace who was as sweet as Brittany really pissed her off. She was kind of sorry that Dani hadn't really punched the little blonde witch.

"I'm sorry Mami, I shouldn't have told you." She said with tears shining in her eyes.

Santana leaned forward and put her hand on top of Danielle's, "Yes, you should have and you can tell me and your mom anything. I may freak out for a bit but I'll get over it, I promise."

"I couldn't be friends with someone who was mean to anyone in our family. I think she stole Robbie just to get even and hurt me back."

Santana nodded her head, "Probably honey, I bet she did. Just because he kissed her doesn't mean he wants her over you. It just means she was giving away something free and dudes have a hard time thinking past the words free sex."

Danielle turned a deeper shade of red and thought to herself, "please don't talk about sex, please don't talk about sex…"

Santana was sitting in her seat looking at Dani blushing and thought to herself, "please don't ask about sex, please don't ask about sex…."

After a very uncomfortable silence, Santana finally broke it, "So this Robbie kid, you like him a lot huh?"

"I don't know Mami, I thought I did but this makes everything feel so different, kinda awful inside, you know?" She looked into her Mami's dark eyes.

Santana nodded in understanding.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Why does love have to be so awful anyway? How did you know Mom was the one for you?"

Santana sat back and remembered her first meeting with the love of her life, "I got lucky, I knew when I was 5 years old, the first moment I laid eyes on Brittany S. Pierce that I was gonna marry her. It really doesn't happen like that for most people."

Danielle leaned forward eagerly; she had never heard this before. She had heard a little about high school but not kindergarten, "What happened Mami?"

Santana smiled fondly, "Me and your Aunt Q and Aunt Rach were in kindergarten together, about a month after school started your mom transferred into the school as a new person. It had rained and there was a rainbow, we were all standing outside when this big doofus came over to us. Your mom was telling us about how unicorns lived where the rainbows end. It was really sweet actually."

Dani said, "Like Abby?"

San grinned, "just like Abby, and she is a total clone of your Mom at that age and just as sweet and fanciful and innocent, unlike you, who unfortunately for you turned out just like me!"

Both of them laughed at that, Danielle could really see her Mom now if she was just like Abby, it was really cool hearing this story.

"So anyway this big jerk, Azimio Adams was his name started making fun of your mom and made her cry. I pushed him down in the mud and kicked some in his face."

Danielle wasn't surprised, her Mami was a really protective person now, of course she would have been as a kid.

"Anyway so your mom came up to me in the coat room after recess and she thanked me for not laughing at her and for looking out for her and she kissed me on my cheek. That was it, I have been in love with your mom ever since. I even told your Aunt Q walking home I was going to marry your mom. Of course, she laughed at me and said 5 year olds couldn't get married."

Danielle looked serious, "I thought she would freak back then about mom and you both being girls."

Santana scoffed, "Oh please, your Aunt Q was in love with your Aunt Rach in kindergarten, it just took her until senior year of high school to figure it out. Your Aunt Q is kind of retarded but don't tell anyone I said that ok, she is still my bestie!"

Danielle smiled, she loved her Aunt Q but she could definitely see her Mami's point, "Why did Mom start school late?"

"They were with your Mom's family in Holland and moved here after school started."

Santana leaned towards Dani, "Babe, just because your mom and I found each other early in life, it doesn't mean we didn't have our struggles or we still don't. It just means that when you find your one, and it might happen in kindergarten or it might happen when you're 90 years old; whenever you find him or her you hang on and you work for it and you struggle with them and you don't let go, ever."

Danielle smiled at her Mami, "Thanks for telling me this stuff! I bet Mom was super cute."

"She's still super cute and that my darling girl is how I met your mother and the love of my life!" Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down as Dani just rolled her eyes. Parents, they could totally make you wanna puke sometimes.

"If Robbie is the one, then don't worry about Monica, you just keep your head up and your dignity and he will see you for the beautiful, wonderful, loving person you are and he will love you for you. This fighting over him though, you're better than that Danielle. She isn't worth getting in trouble at school or at home, is she?"

Danielle shook her head sadly, "No Mami, she is not worth it at all."

"Good, let's go home! I will handle your mom if you promise to think before you fight next time! You'll probably be grounded for the weekend but you're a Lopez, you can handle that right?"

Danielle nodded, "Can you do me a favor?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her eldest. "Don't let Jace know I defended him, I can't have the big nerd thinking I like him or something."

Santana smirked, "Of course not, like your brother? Pfffft, yuck, right?"

The brunette stopped and looked her daughter in the eye very seriously, "I'm really serious about the fighting Danielle Alexandra Lopez, next time and there better not be one, I will let your mother handle it and she really doesn't like fighting and swearing or getting called to the school. You'll be lucky to be allowed out of your room by Christmas! You're smart and you're brave and you're a great person, try and find a less stupid way to handle things. You don't have to handle everything the way I used to, I lost a lot of time being stupid! OK?"

Danielle hooked her arm in her Mami's, "I love you Mami!"

"I love you too baby and one word about my extremely delicious meatball sub and I throw you to the wolves, got it?"

"What meatball sub?" Danielle asked a look of adorable innocence on her pretty face.

Santana grinned from ear to ear, "That's my girl, I knew there was a reason I kept you!"

_**Send along any reviews or ideas you'd like to see….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 15 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 13 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -9 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 7 years old

_**Chapter 5~ The breakdown of the Lopez family ~ 2031**_

Brittany had been having trouble sleeping, ever since she saw that special on the television about the breakdown of the American family. It had been another Friday night alone for her as Santana had been working late and Michael was upstairs playing video games, Abby was sleeping over Rachel's so they could watch a musical marathon while Quinn was out of town, Jace was in the basement on the laptop researching something technical and Danielle was still at the mall with her friends.

It had listed a bunch of symptoms of a home in need of repair; lack of a set family dinner, everyone off in different places and never spending time together anymore, lack of common interests between family members, breakdown in communication between family members or worse the only communication was by notes left on the refrigerator or by cell phone and text messages, lack of intimacy between spouses, no alone time between spouses. The list had gone on and on and Brittany realized many of those things fit her family.

Brittany had decided to open her own dance studio and not just be a dance teacher but be owner and boss and make her own decisions and that had taken some real time and effort. Santana had been completely supportive but then she had been handed a big case at work that left her working lots of extra hours. The kids were all growing up and doing their own thing and were scattering in different directions and no one sat down at the same time to eat together anymore.

For the first time ever in their young lives Abby and Michael were spending time with caregivers that were not their mothers and Brittany was very upset about that but Santana assured her it was just temporary and it was more like play time with friends for the kids. They were not being abandoned, instead they were seeing two strong talented women making a successful home and career work but Brittany was not so sure.

It led to the first semi-serious argument the two women had in years. Brittany had actually raised her voice at her love, "I didn't have babies to let strangers raise them." She stormed around the bedroom trying to get ready for bed.

"Babe, you are not being reasonable, strangers are not raising our children, we are, they spend an extra hour or two playing with their friends until one of us picks them up. What exactly is the big deal with the after school latchkey program B? What are you not telling me?"

"Santana Francesca Lopez, don't you dare tell me I'm not being reasonable. First we all drift apart, then strangers raise our kids, then they wind up on drugs or juvenile delinquents or teenage parents or in jail! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, I am being completely reasonable!"

Although Santana was a woman herself, she really was at a loss at times like these about what to say or do to calm her wife down so she usually said or did the wrong thing like now, "Babe, is it your time of the month? Can I get you a cup of tea, heating pad, some midol? Can I get you something?"

Brittany got scary calm and her bright blue eyes flashed fire and Santana felt her blood freeze as the realization that she messed up big time became really apparent, "Yes, you can get me something, you can get your pillow and blanket out of my bedroom and put them in the den where you will be sleeping for awhile until you understand my concerns about our children.

Santana realized she just always seemed to say the wrong thing at the very worse time, it was a gift, not everyone could piss off the kindest gentlest person on the planet. She just really didn't understand where Brittany was coming from this time. No one else was raising their kids, just them. She sighed and went to grab her pillow and blanket. Santana was used to being in the doghouse, like she said, it was a gift.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was in her bed that night tossing and turning, she knew she had been too hard on Santana and she felt terribly guilty about it. She never could sleep without the Latina holding her close. She looked over and noticed it was close to 3am so she flipped the covers off and stood up and put her bathrobe on over the silk pajamas and headed down to the den.

Santana was tossing and turning on the most uncomfortable couch on the entire planet. Most of the times, when she understood how she screwed up she was fine with serving her time in the doghouse but she was a little confused how she had upset the blonde beauty this time.

The brunette heard the den door creak open slightly as light filtered into the room and she saw her wife outlined in the doorway. It always took her breath away how much B looked like an angel.

The blonde sighed and went to pull the door shut but Santana spoke up, "I'm still awake B, are you ok babe?"

The dancer quickly came into the den and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Santana and pulled her Latina into a tight anxious hug and kissed her softly on her lips, sniffling softy as tears started to make an appearance.

"Querida, what's the matter, please talk to me, I can't stand to see you upset. Did I cause this?" Santana's dark eyes filling with tears at the thought of hurting her wife.

Brittany sat down next to San on the side of the coach and shook her head and sniffled, "No, I did this and then I totally overreacted. I'm not mad at you, please come back to bed, I can't sleep when you aren't next to me."

The brunette hugged her wife tightly and said, "Of course I will, I don't sleep well without you either, but something has you upset babe and we need to talk about it. Will you explain it to me tomorrow?"

The tall blonde looked at the floor in embarrassment, "You'll just think it's stupid."

Santana put two fingers under the blonde's chin and raised it so they were looking in each other's eyes. The dark chocolate brown eyes were flashing fire and Britt was surprised, "Since the moment I met you, I've wanted to know everything you think, feel or dream of. I love everything about you; it thrills me and excites me. I want to share every single minute of my life with you. I have not once in all these years found you boring or stupid. Please don't ever say something like that to me again; it hurts me because you are perfect mi corazon."

Brittany threw her arms around her soul mates neck and cried happy tears into the side of it, "We can talk tomorrow after we get some sleep, ok?

Santana put her arm around her wife's waist and led her up the stairs to their bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day after Brittany explained all about the breakdown of the American family and how it was creeping into the Lopez family, Santana came to a decision. First she got her wife calmed down and off to the dance studio, then she called a family meeting with the kids.

"…and that's why your mom has been acting so different and upset lately." Santana finished explaining Brittany's concerns to the kids.

"Acting nutso you mean." Michael muttered under his breath. Santana leveled him with the HBIC glare and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "upset sounds good, upset works."

"So we need to fix this and I need your help, all of you. I want you to each go somewhere alone and spend an hour writing out your schedules and any ideas on how we can have more family fun time. I'm going to order lunch and we can get together, eat lunch and work out a plan to fix this. I don't like when your mom is upset so we need to fix this."

All four kids started grumbling loudly and complaining as one until Santana put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Knock it off, this is for your mom, remember her, the tall beautiful blonde who gives her life for you heathens, the one who would give you her only remaining kidney; which just for the record, I wouldn't so don't ask." She glared at all of them one at a time and they all smirked back, knowing she was so full of it and just acting tough. "Is she really asking so much of you guys, just to spend a little more time with you and with all of us as a family, build some traditions, make some memories for when you have your own kids, which will not happen for at least 30 more years by the way?"

Each of the kids sat back lost in memories of their kind, gentle mom and all the ways she made their lives special.

"Mami, remember when Chris used to be a jerk and embarrassed me in class and Mom taught me that really cool dance and when he tried it he fell on his face in front of everyone and he got so embarrassed he was going to quit dance class?" Santana nodded, "And what did she have you do?" Dani continued, "She told me that people only bullied people to cover their own fears and I should be nice to him and teach him the dance." The Latina smiled fondly, "Sounds like your Mom, what happened then?" Dani laughed, "I taught him and Chris became my best friend. Mom said she was really proud of me that day!" Dani beamed remembering how special it felt to make her mom so proud.

"Jace?" "It was my first science fair and the switch failed and my volcano wouldn't blow up and so Mom ran to the vending machine and bought a can of V-8 juice and poured in into the volcano until it spilled over the sides. It was so disgusting looking and it smelled so bad! Then she stood behind the curtain making volcano eruption noises until everyone including me was laughing so hard, but it was because Mom was so funny and not because I was a nerd like usual." Santana smiled and nodded remembering how funny Britt was that day and how she took all the attention off Jace's embarrassment, who walked away with 2nd place that day.

"Michael?" "When I fell out of the treehouse over in the Snyder's backyard and broke my arm. I was crying so loud and it hurt so bad. I looked up and Mom was standing right next to me, she heard me yell and ran through the backyards till she found me. She picked me up and held me in the backseat when Mr. Snyder drove to the hospital. I was trying so hard not to cry like a girl and Mom started to sing me those crazy duck songs of hers and it took my mind of all the pain. When I came home she made me peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes to cheer me up. It was awesome!" Santana grinned, "She also made those pancakes shaped like ducks if I remember correctly!" Michael laughed out loud nodding and smiling at the memory of his crazy mom and not remembering the pain or fear he felt that day.

"Abby?" "When I got the chicken pox, I had spots all over and it was so awful and I itched so much but I fell asleep after I had some medicine and when I woke up she had bought me that big stuffed leopard to snuggle and gave me a bath with that oatmeal stuff and let me have ginger ale and popsicles and she sat with me and we watched movies for 3 days until I stopped itching." Santana leaned over and kissed her youngest on her nose, "She said the spots made you even more beautiful and unique than you were already!" Abby sat up taller and smiled, she knew her mom was the prettiest lady ever and everyone said she looked just like her. She was proud of that.

Santana let the kids really think about all those great memories for a minute before she softly said, "Don't you think we can spend just a little bit of time and effort making a super-Mom like that happy, just a little bit?"

This time there was no grumbling or complaining just heads nodding in agreement, "Alright, pizza or tacos? Then let's meet back here in an hour with lots of ideas!"

Everyone took off to their favorite spot in the house to think.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany came home Saturday evening and walked in the back door. Dani was in the kitchen making popcorn and Jace was getting drinks for everyone, "Hi Mom!" Dani said cheerily as Jace smiled at her.

"Hi babies, what's up?" Brittany said looking confused.

"Welcome to the first weekly Lopez movie night!" Santana said from her spot leaning on the doorframe, "We have 4 kids, 2 movies, snacks, pizza and now our favorite tall blonde dancer mom! I'd say we are ready to begin this first of many special evenings!"

Santana took her arm and lead her out to the living room which had been decorated with bean bag chairs, tables, pillows and blankets. Michael was putting paper plates and napkins on the table and Abby was rearranging the bean bag chairs, both walked over and hugged their mom's legs when she walked in the room.

"Hi Mommy, look how much fun we are going to have!" Abby started chattering excitedly, "Look what else we have!" She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the hallway that leads to the garage. She stood still and proudly pointed to a large bulletin board calendar all filled out.

Santana came up behind her wife and put her arms around her waist and said, "Everyone's schedule, we each have a different color so we always know what everyone is doing. We all agreed to eat breakfast together as a family every single day. See here, no one is doing anything on Tuesday nights so that will be Lopez family game night!"

Michael took over, "We are all gonna pick some games we love and we will eat dinner all together, do dishes and play games until bedtime."

Dani walked up and leaned on her tall blonde mom and said, "Sunday mornings we are all going to go out to eat breakfast, then we are all going to go to the duck pond and feed the ducks and throw around the Frisbee and play soccer and stuff."

Jace finished, "And if it's raining we can go to the aquarium or a museum or something."

"The important thing is that we are all agreed to do it together, as a family, right guys?" Santana said as everyone cheered loudly.

Brittany stood there unable to speak with tears pouring down her cheeks and a big smile plastered on her face and both hands on her cheeks trying to hide the tears and not upset her kids.

Abby tugged on her shirt until Britt looked down at her little clone baby, "Isn't it awesome Mommy, don't you just love it?"

Brittany just burst out laughing and crying at the same time as she knelt down and picked up her youngest and hugged her tightly, "I do love it baby, I just love it!"

Everyone started out to the living room as Michael muttered to himself, "All that work and she's still acting nutso." Santana just sighed as she smacked him in the back of his head. Michael turned around and gave her the infamous Fabray one eyebrow glare, "What was that for? She was laughing and crying, at the same time!"

"Remind me to teach you a little bit more about girls buddy! C'mon before they get all the mushroom pizza!" His Mami smirked.

Michael laughed and pushed his Mami gently as he ran in front of her, "beat you too it!"

"Oh you cheat!" Santana laughed back and tried to catch up.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Halfway through the second movie, Brittany looked around the room at her kids all sprawled out enthralled by Jurassic Park. She could see their happy beautiful faces in the soft reflection of the light off the television screen.

She realized how lucky and blessed she really was and how silly she was to have been so worried. She looked around to locate Santana who was down on the floor nestled between Jace and Michael.

Her blue eyes sought out the dark warm chocolate brown eyes of her beloved and just like she thought, Santana was staring at her as well. They just had radar that way. Santana whispered, "I love you! Are you happy mi amor?"

Brittany hugged a sleepy Abby closer to her chest and leaned her head on Dani's shoulder and whispered back, "Never happier baby, never happier!"

Both women smiled in contentment and turned back to watch the rest of the movie.

_**Hope you liked it…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 15 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 13 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -9 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 7 years old

_**Chapter 6 Anger Management**_

Michael had been struggling with his temper and it had been starting to get him into trouble. Brittany and Santana sat down and talked with him and realized he was just easily frustrated and provoked. The other kids in school had realized how easy it was to make him angry and had made a game out of getting Michael to blow up. It was fun for them to watch. Not so much fun for Michael or his parents or the school administration.

The same thing was happening at home, like other siblings they loved to torment each other and it was fun with Michael he always blew up.

Brittany and Santana lie in bed entwined together as they discussed their son's latest temper tantrum and what to do about it. They had sent him to bed early with the promise they would discuss it in the morning. It had made everyone sad that night. His mothers could tell he felt guilty and terrible about it and they hated to punish him over something neither one was sure was completely his fault. They just knew he couldn't be allowed to get away with using his anger in a destructive way.

"B are you still awake?" San whispered softly as she gently stroked long silky blonde hair.

"Hmmm hmmm I'm just thinking."

"Cheerleading always helped me, just all the physical exercise alone I was usually too tired to punch anyone. It taught me disciple and focus, maybe Michael just needs a sport of some kind to help him."

Brittany sat up and faced her wife, "That's actually a great idea, do you have anything in mind?"

The brunette nodded solemnly knowing her wife was going to react badly to this, "I was thinking boxing."

Blue eyes widened comically, "WHAT? Absolutely not, we are trying to teach him not to hit people by teaching him to HIT people! Are you out of your mind? What kind of sense does that make at all? Let's just teach him new more efficient ways to punch someone! Jeez Santana, I thought you were taking this seriously!"

The Latina let her finish but that last bit about not taking Michael's problems seriously hurt a bit, she couldn't lie and she couldn't hide it, "I do take it seriously Brittany, completely serious, but I can relate to how he feels and what's going on in his head and I know you try to understand but you've never had a violent impulse in your life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I know you take it seriously, I do, but boxing, they grow up to be angry violent men and we haven't even discussed the part where people are trying to punch our baby in his head! Have you seen Muhammad Ali? That damage is from being punched in the head continuously."

Santana sighed, she had to admit Brittany had a point and she wasn't sure she could watch someone try to hurt her son, "What about karate or hockey? Although I think he would do better one on one and not part of a team at first."

The blonde looked thoughtfully at her wife and said quietly, "What about running Santana, that way no one has to hit anyone else?"

The brunette nodded, "I was going to ask him if he wanted to help me get back in shape and he and I could go for a run every morning before breakfast, but he needs something more, he needs to hit something more physical to get his frustrations out. He does babe, I know he does, why do you think I still have that old punching bag in the basement with the gloves? Sometimes I just need to hit something to feel better, I'm sorry I know that disappoints you but I do." Santana finished feeling guilty that Michael had her temper.

Brittany smiled and her eyes filled with love and compassion, "Oh sweetie, I could never be disappointed in you, you're the love of my life and a fantastic mother. I just don't understand that need to hit something but I do respect it and I respect you more than words can say for recognizing it and getting it under control. If anyone can help Michael through this and help him become the wonderful man he is destined to be it's you."

"Thanks babe, you've always made me want to be a better woman, a better person and a better mother. It was your love that saved me from all that anger and rage that I've always had inside me and together we can save Michael from it as well."

The blonde's heart filled to near bursting and she leaned forward and kissed her wife, "Alright, I trust you completely, you pick the sport and I'll do my best to be loving and supportive as a wife and mother. But Santana Lopez, if my baby gets a broken nose or concussion or teeth knocked out I swear to ….."

Santana laughed and pulled her adorable wife in for a gentle hug, "Relax mama bear, I'll keep him safe I swear it on my honor! I think I will present him with a choice and let him feel he has some say in what he would like to do."

"What choice?" Brittany murmured against Santana's chest.

"Well I think the ones that would help the aggression are karate, football, or hockey. I can get him in any of them. I agree with you about boxing but I think I'm going to teach him how to use the bag and get him a pair of gloves so when he feels frustrated like I do he can go downstairs and punch that bag senseless. Now punishment, what do you think B?"

The blonde sat up again and looked sadly at her wife, "He already feels so guilty, I don't know what to do.

"That's why there has to be a punishment or else the guilt will eat him alive babe."

"Well I hate all the time he wastes on those stupid video games and they are so violent. How about we take the games for 1 week and then he has to earn back playing time by participating in the sport of his choice. Equal time for the sports and homework and games so he does an hour of sports and homework he gets an hour playing time? Maybe some time alone in his room thinking and writing lines? "

Santana nodded in agreement, "I think we need to make the running mandatory and learning the bag mandatory as well but I don't want to make it part of the punishment. If he is anything like me, and we know he is, if we make it a punishment it will make him fight it but if I introduce it as something fun later on he might get excited about it. Besides whenever someone tells me I have to do something, I just refuse to do it on general principal."

Brittany snickered in agreement having dealt with that stubborn streak head on, "I also want to have a family meeting with the other three. I want them to understand what Michael is going through and they need to quit teasing him and goading him. He's their brother they need to help and if they don't and one of them has pushed him into losing his temper than they get the same punishment as Michael. He gets grounded a week, they get grounded for a week. I was thinking you could pick him up from school tomorrow and talk to him one on one about the sports and the running and stuff. I know how much he loves you and all of them love the special time with their Mami."

Santana excitedly thought about what junk food they could go eat while talking, the possibilities were endless, "Sounds good and tomorrow after dinner when he goes to his room early to write, we talk to the other three about how they keep provoking him for sport. Agreed?"

"You know I've been so worried about him, if this doesn't work maybe we should take him to talk to someone professionally?" His gentle mother asked her wife.

The Latina had an instant urge to squash that idea, she hated the idea of counseling but took a breath and wondered if she had help early with her anger issues maybe her life in high school would have been better, easier, "Ok Brittany, I'm worried as well so let's keep that open as an option and give our ideas a little time, if we don't see a big improvement we should let him talk to someone."

Brittany was pleasantly surprised, "I love you Santana with all my heart, our children are so lucky to have you as their Mami, I know you would go to your grave fighting and protecting them. I can't believe I have a partner as wonderful as you to raise my kids with and spend my life with. When I think of all the people alone in the world it just makes me cry." She said finishing with tears shining brightly in her crystal blue eyes.

"Well there is only so much of wonderful me to go around!" The Latina said in her most cocky manner earning her a gentle slap. They both laughed at her words, "I'm the lucky one babe, the day you said you loved me back and every single day since, you've given me my life back, my children and the happiest home I could dream of. We will fix this babe, because we have love on our side and there is nothing stronger in the world than love."

The blonde leaned forward and kissed Santana passionately, "Wanna make out?" She whispered flirtatiously.

"I thought you'd never ask." She kissed the blonde passionately and lied down pulling the blonde on top of her.

Tomorrow would take care of itself, tonight they had each other.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana picked up Michael the next day from school, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving, what do want to eat?"

Michael immediately said, "Pedro's Taco Palace and some fried ice cream after?"

"A man after my own heart! I could do with some of his famous fish taco's for sure!"

He laughed at his Mami, "One day Mom is going to find out about all this junk food and then we are all in big trouble!"

"Well that day isn't today is it, so let's go; besides your mother doesn't scare me." Michael flashed her the Fabray eyebrow so she shook her head guiltily and looked away. She would never understand if she lived to be 100 how her son given birth by Brittany wound up looking more like her best friend. It was very weird.

Sitting there eating, Santana told her son all about her struggles with her temper, she talked to him about how difficult it had made her life and how she had fought against anger all her life, "Michael, you need to know that I understand and because we have known each other since we were very little, your mom understands. You have to try to do better so I want to try some things that worked for me when I got angry. Are you willing to try buddy?"j

He was munching on a taco and sipping his soda, "What kind of things Mami?"

"You know I run every day? I want you to come running with me every morning, it's actually really cool, no one is awake and the sun is coming up and the birds are singing, it's really peaceful to run then. It will be our special time together. What do you think?"

His eyes lit up, all the kids loved alone time with their Mami, "I would like that a lot. How does it help with being mad?"

"I'm not really sure but it does, If I'm angry when I'm running I just pretend the person I'm mad at is taped to the bottom of my shoe and I imagine stomping on them while I take each step I take."

They both laughed, "That's a good idea Mami!"

She leaned forward and whispered to her son, "We should probably not tell mom about that part ok?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Now, when we leave here we are going to run to the sporting goods store and buy a punching bag and some boxing gloves for you and me and I'm going to teach you how to punch properly and then every single time you get mad and want to hit someone or break something you have permission to go to the basement and beat the crap out of the punching bag."

He was amazed, "Did you have a punching bag Mami?"

"I did, it helped a lot, and sometimes I would tape a picture of the person I wanted to beat up on the bag, it was mostly Aunt Rachel to tell you the truth…. Maybe let's not tell mom that part either ok?" She stopped talking uncomfortably, "You know it's not ok to keep secrets from me or mom right and I don't want you to lie to us either, but we just don't have to volunteer any incriminating stuff either." She huffed in irritation when all she got was the Fabray eyebrow.

They finished with fried ice cream and headed to the store.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Michael was very relaxed by the time they got home and both Mami and son were laughing. Brittany was very happy that their talk went well. Santana winked at her and smiled as Michael headed downstairs to the basement.

"Good talk?" Brittany said leaning over and kissing her wife on the lips gently and smacked her lips, "Taco's" She narrowed her eyebrows at her wife who quickly headed for the basement, "hmmm hmmm." Britt muttered darkly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

After dinner**, **a dinner that Santana and Michael were suspiciously not hungry for, Brittany and Santana sent the other kids to their rooms so they could talk to Michael.

"Michael, I know you're sorry and feel bad about what happened but you understand that you need to be punished for losing your temper and striking out, right?"

The young boy lowered his head and shook it yes.

"Hey buddy, it's going to be ok, you're Mami is going to help you learn how to handle your temper and pretty soon you will know how to handle things that make you angry before you lose your temper. We love you honey and we are very proud of you."

They explained about earning his video game playing time, which didn't thrill him in the least but he didn't whine or pout at all. They told him that he needed to go his room now and he would have to write, "I will think before losing my temper." 50 times and then he had to go to bed early tonight.

He kissed both his moms goodnight and hugged them tightly before going upstairs.

Santana said, "Call us when you are done writing and no television, video games or computer, all right?"

"Yes, Mami!"

"Good man, now send your brother and sisters done here, tell them mom and I want to talk to them."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It took 15 minutes and Brittany having to go upstairs and force her teenage daughter off her cell phone but they finally got organized for a family meeting.

Danielle came grumping into the family room, "It's not fair mom, I was coming I just needed to finish my conversation."

"Well you didn't finish it quickly enough, so therefore you're grounded from your phone for the weekend." Brittany said sternly.

"Moooooom! I need my phone, I have a life you know!" She whined louder.

"Then I suggest you stop arguing or you will need to live you very busy life without a phone for an entire week." Brittany said stopping and holding her hand out for the phone.

Danielle tried the Lopez pout but it didn't work at all, she huffed and slapped the phone into her mother's open palm getting a glare for her trouble, "Sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to do it that hard." She quickly added.

Brittany just pointed to the couch in the family room, "Go Sit Down young lady."

Dani threw herself into the loveseat dramatically as Santana just smirked at her daughter's little hissy fit.

Santana was content to let Brittany run the show but the blonde wanted a united front so she got up and stood next to her wife and addressed their children.

Brittany started, "I'm very disappointed in all of you." Santana watched in amusement as every single one of their children's face fell in dismay. They all hated when Brittany was upset with them.

"They don't act like that when I'm disappointed, they laugh at me.." She grumbled to her wife.

Brittany looked at her wife with a measured look, "Do I have 4 children or 5? Are you going to help me here or pout?"

"Sorry babe." Santana glared at Danielle when she heard the teen snort at her.

Brittany continued, "Michael is your brother and you know hard he struggles with his temper, you know how upset he gets when he gets caught and is punished for it and yet every single one of you tease him and goad him into getting angry."

"Frankly, it's not very loving of any of you to treat your brother like that. We are a family and families have each other's backs, at least this one does!" Santana interjected.

The blonde nodded and said to her children, "From now on whenever one of you teases Michael into losing his temper, you will share in his punishment."

She was greeted with loud groans and exclamations complaining about the unfairness of sharing a punishment with their hot tempered brother.

"Enough!" Brittany said firmly, "Your Mami and I have already decided so that is how it's going to be from now on. He gets grounded for a week, you get grounded. He writes lines, you write lines. He goes to bed early, you go to bed early. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no, not looking very happy with this new development at all.

"All right then, back to homework. Hugs and kisses, let's do the Lopez huddle!" Santana said loudly and everyone knew to huddle up with their mom's before going off to their rooms.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Michael opened his door and called out, "Mami! MAMI!"

Santana was in her bedroom so she stuck her head out and yelled, "WHAT!" Causing Michael who hadn't seen her standing next to him to jump about a foot in the air.

"Geez Mami, you scared me half to death!"

Santana snickered, "I'll go grab your Mom, you get in your pajamas, we'll be back in a few minutes."

Brittany had heard what happened and met her wife on the stairs, "What was all the yelling about?"

Santana just shrugged as Brittany rolled her eyes.

They looked over the lines and then hugged and kissed their son and helped him into bed.

"No more tantrums buddy ok?" Brittany said leaning over and kissing her son on his forehead and tucking the covers up under his chin.

"We still running in the morning?" Michael grinned up at his mothers' and shook his head yes in excitement, "Ok I will get you up early and we'll head out." She leaned down and kissed her son and ruffled his hair, "Love you bud! Goodnight!"

Brittany and Santana headed to the door, "Sleep tight baby, your Mami and I love you so much and we are so proud of you. I'll have a nice big breakfast for my two favorite marathon runners when you get back so I hope you'll be hungry seeing as how neither one of you was hungry at suppertime. I'm actually a little worried; you two usually eat me out of house and home." She hid her smile when she saw two guilty faces tried to avoid detection.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany finished brushing her teeth and climbed into bed next to her wife and cuddled up next to her favorite Latina, "I think that went well don't you?" Santana muttered sleepily.

"It did actually, much better than I expected especially with the other three. You never did tell me what sport did Michael choose; karate, hockey or football?"

"Ah, he surprised me actually, I thought he would pick football since he loves to watch it with me but he was really excited about karate."

"You're going to set it all up then and take him?"

Santana nodded and then cleared her throat, "Hey Britt, about dinner!"

Brittany just cuddled further into her wife and grinned in amusement, "Oh it's ok honey, I wasn't that worried, you'll be hungry in the morning. Goodnight my love!" She leaned up and pecked Santana's lips very amused by the shocked look on her wife's face.

She didn't have the heart to deprive her wife of her sneaky snacks with their kids, plus she loved how the Latina thought she was actually getting away with something. It was so cute.

Santana kissed her wife back and wondered how she got away with it one more time. Then she smirked and thought to herself, "Because I'm Santana Lopez and I am badass that's why!" She settled down to sleep feeling very proud of herself and blissfully unaware she had gotten away with nothing.

_**Reviews are lovely…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 15 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 13 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -9 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 7 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 7 The Field Trip**_

Santana and Michael had just returned from their morning run and she was surprised to see Brittany up and making breakfast so early, "Good morning beautiful!" The Latina said cheerfully.

Brittany smiled at them both, "Mike, sweetie, I need to talk to Mamí, I know this is usually your special time with her and I'm sorry, but would you mind going up and showering now?" She pulled her son into a gentle hug.

Michael hugged her back, "Sure Mom, I'll go shower, give you guys time to talk." He made quote marks with his fingers and smirked at her, raising one eyebrow up.

She was standing next to her son, running her hands through his light brown hair, "you're getting shaggy looking buddy, we need to get you a haircut!"

"No way mom, the girls love dudes with long hair, that's what Aunt Q said!" He quickly ran upstairs to get out the line of fire and save his hair.

Brittany looked at Santana , "Oh my god, I think you're right, he is spending too much time with Q!"

"Told ya! I mean seriously what does Q know about dudes anyway? The only relationships she ever had with dudes ended in disaster and that was like 20 years ago in high school!" Santana froze as she was caught drinking OJ out of the container as Brittany glared at her, "sorry baby, I'll get a glass."

The blonde grumbled, "little too late now, isn't it?"

The Latina quickly changed the subject, "you wanted to talk to me? Is everything ok?" Pouring the juice into her glass she diluted it with ice water and went to sit down at the table.

"Mrs. Morgan has to have a little dental procedure done next Tuesday, she asked if I would drive her and stay with her. I had already signed up to be a chaperone for Abby's class trip to the Natural History Museum. I need you to take Mrs. Morgan to her appointment for me; do you think you can take the day off sweetie?"

"Is everything ok, nothing serious? Besides, I'd rather go to the Natural History Museum with Abs and her class!" Santana whined, hating dental offices, dentists, needles and that weird antiseptic smell.

"She's fine honey and no, you really wouldn't rather do the class trip, trust me on this Santana!" Brittany shook her head adamantly.

"I'm not going to the dentists office and sitting there all day on my day off, I'm going to the Museum!"

Brittany looked at her wife patiently, "Sweetie, it's thirty 7 year olds loose in a museum with four chaperones and the teacher! Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Hells yeah, beats sitting bored in a smelly dentists office all day! Besides, they are 7 years old, what's the worst that can happen?" She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to shower.

Brittany closed her eyes contemplating all the terrible things that could happen, including Santana and Abigail and their group knocking over the 65 million year old T-Rex exhibit.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tuesday dawned early and Santana and Abby were both excited to get going on the class trip. Everyone was sitting around the breakfast table talking over each other as usual. Dani was making snide comments, "it's up to you Abby to keep an eye on Mamí, she is getting pretty old you know, she could wonder off and wind up lost unable to tell the police who she is or where she lives."

Santana looked up from her coffee, "Hey! A little respect here, I'm not that old!"

Dani shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm just saying, you lost your cell phone and your car keys last weekend. They say that's the first sign of old age, you start losing things!"

Dani had been teasing Santana for a few weeks since she had found what she thought was a gray hair! Santana had been freaking out about it ever since.

Brittany noticed the sad look on her wife's face and saw her shrink a little in her chair and cross her arms, so she reached over behind Dani and smacked her on the back of her head!

"Ow mom, what the hell…"

Brittany glared at her oldest child, "Language Danielle Alexandra Lopez!" She jerked her head towards Santana, "apologize to your Mamí this instant!

Dani shrank down in her chair and crossed her arms looking exactly like Santana, "S'rry Ma." She grumbled.

"S'right." Santana grumbled.

"Good Lord, you two!" Brittany exclaimed as she stood up and started to clear the breakfast dishes off the table.

Abby stood up and took her dishes to the sink, she stood next to her tall blonde mom and tugged on her shirt to get her attention, "Don't worry, I won't lose Mamí." She whispered conspiratorially to her blonde mother when Brittany bent down to her.

Brittany smiled gently down at her little clone and kissed the top of her head gently, "Thank you baby, I still like her a whole lot and I have her trained just the way I want her, so I would hate to lose her now!" She whispered back. She kissed her youngest daughter and sent her to get ready.

"I heard that ya know!" Santana grumbled as she headed upstairs to corral her children.

The tall blonde herded her group out the door with the admonishment, "Be good, have fun, learn something new!" kissing each on their way out the door. She dangled the keys to the SUV in front of Santana and giggled, "The same goes for you Mamí, especially the behave part and Abby you behave and stick with your group!" Brittany kissed both her girls on the cheek.

Santana stuck her tongue out at her wife and snatched the keys from her hand on the way out the door. Abby just giggled at how cute her moms were.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had Abby and five of the cutest little girls she had ever seen assigned to her group. She got them all strapped into the SUV and joined the little caravan procession to the Natural History Museum. She was the cool mom; she had this trip on the bag.

As soon as they started driving all the little girls started talking at once, "Mrs. Lopez, don't you put bad guys in jail? My daddy says you're really mean." "Mrs. Lopez, how come Abby had blonde hair and you have black hair?" "Mrs. Lopez, my mom says you have a wife and that's not natural." "Mrs. Lopez, how can you have a wife and be a wife, or are you the husband?" "Mrs. Lopez, I have to go potty." "Mamí, are we almost there yet?"

The Latina looked back in the rear view mirror at the worried look on her youngest child's face and winked at her. Abby gave her a relieved smile, she was worried her Mamí was gonna freak out with all the stupid questions about their family. The little blonde and her Mom had heard it all but it was the first time her Mamí had to deal with it.

Santana thought for a minute, "Well let's see, I'm really mean to bad guys as a lawyer, but I'm super fun as a chaperone, Abby has blonde hair because she got it from her other Mom who is way prettier than me, so I think Abby is lucky, I do have a wife and your mom is allowed to believe whatever she wants but in our family we try to accept everyone and be nice to everyone, only boys can be the husband so in our family we have two wives, we will hit the restroom as soon as we get to the museum, and yes Abs, we are almost there!" She looked back at Abby with a questioning look and the little blonde winked back at her and Santana knew she passed test #1.

By the time they got to the Museum, Santana had stopped thinking of them as cute little girls and had started thinking of them as evil midgets in cute outfits, except Abby of course, she would always be her Mamí's little girl.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana would never for as long as she lived be able to pinpoint exactly when she completely lost control of the situation. Secretly in the darkest most private part of her mind, she could admit to herself that she probably never had it to lose in the first place.

They had all entered the rest room together and everything was fine until little Becky needed help unbuttoning her jumper. Santana went over to the stall and when she looked back all her little girls were gone even Abby.

"What the hell?" the Latina said loudly as he went to the door and started to look around frantically, "Becky, you need to hurry up, I've lost the other five girls."

She could hear the little girl humming so she looked under the stall and saw her swinging her legs to her humming, "Becky!" She said more sharply than she intended, "honey we need to hurry up so I can find the others before your teacher finds them wandering around alone, ok?" Santana finished in a calmer voice.

"Ok, Mrs. Lopez. I'll hurry."

Santana was trying desperately to be patient as she paced the restroom, checking with the girl every minute or so. "This has to be part of a plot, Becky is clearly the diversion. C'mon, think, think like a first grader, I can't believe how devious these evil midgets are!" She was thinking frantically to herself.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Becky emerged from the stall. Santana grabbed her hand and started pulling her out into the museum, "Mrs. Lopez I have to wash my hands, my mom says you always have to wash your hands."

Santana huffed and dragged her over to the sink where Becky started to clean her hands expertly and precisely. "Oh my fricking God, is your mother a surgeon or what?" The Latina yelling in exasperation making little Becky's chin start to tremble and her little brown eyes fill with big, fat tears, "What are you doing? Oh no, no crying! I'm sorry, ok I didn't mean to upset you. Please stop, I'll buy you ice cream if you stop!" The brunette said frantically as the little girl started bawling.

"Oh for… just shoot me now!" She tried to calm the little girl down so they could look for the others.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana raced all around the museum dragging Becky behind her. They located two of the girls by the prehistoric exhibit, so she made them hold hands as she looked for the other three.

She almost ran smack into the teacher's group, but she pulled her three girls behind a pillar and hid. Once the teacher moved on, Santana started to move away from the pillar when she noticed one of the other chaperones and her group; that group was holding hands and walking all nice and in a straight line like a bunch of baby ducks. The brunette almost flipped her off when the mother scowled at her but the thought of what Brittany would do to her stopped her.

The brunette had been looking for the other three girls for a long time and was starting to get frightened. She casually looked down over the balcony and spotted Abby's little blonde head with her pretty bow. Holding Abby's hands were the other two missing girls.

Santana put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as only an ex-National Champion Head Cheerleader could and Abby froze in her spot and looked up at her Mamí in panic.

Unfortunately for the Latina, everyone else in the entire museum froze and looked up as well.

The Latina was glaring down at her runaway daughter when she noticed all the other parent chaperones and the teacher's group glaring up at her and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat, "Oh this is so not good!" She thought anxiously.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Abby were sitting on chairs outside of the principal's office at the elementary school. Inside the office were the parents of the brunette's group, the principal and Abby's teacher. They were very unhappy with Santana Lopez.

Hearing rapid footsteps coming down the hallway, Santana recognized Brittany's stride and looked up hopefully, while Abby just sunk lower in her chair looking at the floor, she knew she was in big trouble.

Brittany walked right up to her wife and daughter and stood there with her hands on her hips looking as angry as Santana had seen her in quite some time, "I warned you to take Mrs Morgan instead, but would you listen? No! Now I have a lynch mob in there to deal with Santana and they all want your head! You yelled at a little girl and made her cry? Seriously? What were you thinking?"

"But baby, it wasn't like that, I …" Santana started frantically but Brittany just put her hand up to silence her.

"Stop, we will talk about this at home and you young lady!" She said sternly to a very sad looking Abby, "We will also be talking at home!"

She quickly opened the principal's door and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Both Santana and Abby were quiet for a long minute. The little blonde snuck her tiny hand over and took hold of the bigger tan one for comfort, "Mamí?" she said softly.

The Latina looked over at her youngest child and saw that she looked absolutely miserable. All her aggravation with her daughter went out the window. She never could stand that sad look when her mom had it, she sure couldn't deal with her baby having it, "what is it baby girl?" She said gently.

Big sky blue eyes filled with tears looked up at her pitifully, "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and mama. I should have stayed with you and none of this would have happened."

Santana could feel her heart breaking, "Why didn't you stay with me then honey?"

"I wanted Amanda and Madison to like me. They just started being nice to me, and I thought if I didn't go with them they wouldn't be my friend anymore." She said sadly looking at her hands in her lap as big fat tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

"Oh baby, we all make mistakes, but trying to be someone you are not to get someone to like you just doesn't work. They either like you already or they don't. I made that same mistake lots of times and it only made me feel bad about myself. You are a wonderful person Abs, really you are, and you're going to find the people who love and accept you for who you are. Those other snobby girls won't matter at all. You're going to have more friends than Dani!"

"You promise Mamí?" Abby said sweetly as her tears started to dry up.

"Cross my heart baby girl, cross my heart!" She leaned over and kissed the top of the little blonde head as a taller angrier version came out of the office.

"Santana, Abigail we are going home now." Brittany walked off without another word, leaving her worried and guilty wife and daughter to scurry after her to the car.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The entire 15 minute car ride home was done in complete silence which only made the taller brunette and the little tiny blonde more nervous.

Santana had cleared her throat which only earned her a glare. She decided to just keep her explanations to herself until they were asked for.

They walked into a quiet house and the Latina wondered where the rest of the kids were. She decided they had seen their mom get the phone call from school and beat a hasty retreat to their rooms.

"I didn't raise any dummies." She thought to herself and almost smirked until she noticed Brittany staring at her.

Brittany turned and looked at her daughter, "Abigail Lucia Lopez, do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?" she said as sternly as she had ever spoken to her youngest child.

"No mama just that I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and Mamí." She said sincerely.

"I want you to go and stand in the time out corner and think about what happened today. I am very disappointed in your behavior Abigail. Your Mamí and I will discuss a suitable punishment. Keep your nose in that corner until I call for you, do you understand me?"

"Yes mama." She headed to the living room to stand in the dreaded corner. She hated standing there. It was impossible to stand still for any length of time, and she always wound up in bigger trouble.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana spent the better part of an hour explaining how the evil midgets had totally sandbagged her chaperoning duties at the museum. She almost clunked her head on the table when she found out that Becky's mother was indeed a surgeon and she was forever banned from chaperoning duties. In Santana's eyes that didn't seem much like a punishment.

She had to call and apologize to every parent for losing their kids, and write a letter of apology to Becky's parents for making her cry. The Latina did quite a bit of grumbling about admitting liability, but under her wife's stern glare she eventually agreed.

Brittany called Abby out of the corner and told her she was grounded for the rest of the week. She had no television and video games. She had school, homework, dinner, and early bedtime. She was also to help with the dishes every night for that week.

The Latina ever the softy tried to argue on her daughter's behalf, explaining why she left the group, but Brittany was having none of her arguments. Santana had to agree with the seriousness of leaving an adult chaperone.

The family had dinner in complete silence as everyone was still a little wary of an angry Brittany. As soon as dinner was finished, everyone headed back up to their rooms in silence, including Abby and Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

Santana was reading a book while lying in bed when Brittany entered the room. The blonde quickly got ready for bed. The blonde joined her wife in bed, but turned her back to her wife and turned off the light mumbling a grumpy goodnight.

The Latina said sadly, "oh baby, no goodnight kiss? I love you and I really am sorry. I was in way over my head. You were right, and I was wrong, I should have gone to the dentist office instead."

The blonde sighed heavily and rolled over and kissed her wife, "Thank you for saying that. I love you too and I'm not angry anymore." She turned back on her side, "But you're still in the doghouse!" She smirked as she heard Santana huff.

Santana looked at the ceiling and frowned, it was going to be a long week.

_**Hope you liked it….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ this is nothing but happy fluff so it's not Steinbeck but it is sweet and fun and happy and the world could always use more Brittana**_

_**No D/D, no real angst**_

_**Unedited – All mistakes are mine / I don't own anything related to Glee / The kids are my own invention.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 15 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 13 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -9 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 7 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 8 The Campout**_

Brittany was concerned that the family had been through a lot this year, so she called a family meeting. Everyone trudged down to the living room from wherever they were situated in the house.

"Mamí, what is this meeting about?" Danielle hissed as she was pulled away from her computer in the middle of talking to her friends.

"Beats me, I didn't even know we had a meeting planned." She said without thinking, irritated when she saw the smirk on her daughter's face, "Don't start with me Danielle, I can still take your phone away until the next century if you give me any crap."

Now it was the Latina's chance to smirk as she watched her daughter's face fall, "When will you guys ever learn, I rule around here!"

Luckily for Santana she missed the knowing grins coming from her three youngest who were coming downstairs directly behind her and Dani, who quickly turned and rolled her eyes at her siblings as she imitated a whip cracking.

Dani squeaked when her tall blonde mother grabbed her ear and tugged, "Something you want to share with the class Danielle?" She said sternly leading her into the living room.

"No ma'am, not at all." She said quickly, rubbing her ear when Brittany let go of it and glaring at Michael and Abby who were snickering at her.

Santana went and sat down on the arm of the couch, while the kids gathered around her.

Brittany stood in front of everyone, "I've been concerned that we have had a lot going on lately as a family and even though we still have our family nights, I think we need to do a little more bonding as a family."

She narrowed her eyes at the chorus of groans, "You don't even know what I am about to say! You could at least listen to my idea before moaning about it." The blonde said sternly.

"Don't need to hear the idea to know I'm gonna hate it!" Dani whispered to Jace.

Santana reached over and flicked her ear, "Zip it and listen to your mother. Show a little respect for a change."

"Ow!" Dani said, "What is it with you two and ears all of a sudden?"

"Your mother works hard, she does everything for you bunch of ungrateful brats; she cooks, cleans, does your laundry, helps with your homework, keeps you all in line and runs the best dance studio in the world. The least you guys can do is show a little support and back your mom up when she has an idea. All she ever tries to do is help us be a better family. Go ahead sweetie, finish what you were saying."

Brittany smiled sweetly at her wife, "Thank you babe!" Santana nodded lovingly at the blonde.

"As I was saying, I want us to do something as a family that strengthen us as a whole, so we are going camping this weekend. I already borrowed all the equipment and we leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Blue eyes flashed merrily, she was very excited to spend the weekend in the woods camping with her family.

"Oh HELL NO!" Santana stood up and yelled, "I am a fancy lawyer, I stay in four star hotels, I pay $100 for my fingernails, I needs my fancy coffee every morning. I do not sleep on the ground, I do not like bugs, I do not like dirt and I will never pee in a hole in the ground!"

"I'm with Mamí on this, I bet you can't even get television or cell reception in the woods." Dani groaned.

"I think it's a great idea, I've always wanted to go camping." Jace piped up.

"Oh Mom, do you think we could go fishing?" Michael added enthusiastically.

"I think it will be super fun and we can make a fire and roast hot dogs and marshmallows." Abby gushed.

Brittany took a look around the room, "Great then its decided, majority rules, we are leaving early so get some sleep. Only pack what you can carry on your back in a backpack. Meeting dismissed."

The boys were talking back and forth excitedly and headed to the basement to look for fishing gear, Abby was bouncing all around her tall mother asking questions, while Santana and Dani stood by the couch looking lost and forlorn.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stomped up the stairs and went to confront her wife. She found her packing them both some clothes suitable for camping. Just as the Latina opened her mouth to start yelling, the tall blonde took her in her arms and kissed her passionately, "Oh San I'm so excited. Thanks for telling everyone to back me up and listen to me. You are the best wife ever." She kissed her again and then headed to the bathroom to pack some supplies leaving Santana standing there with her mouth open.

"Damn it, she totally played me again." She huffed out of the bedroom and ran right into Danielle.

"Did you fix this, can me and you stay home alone and not have to go get dirty and smelly? Please say you fixed this Mamí." She whined like a little girl.

"Just go pack Danielle and don't give me any grief." She grumped as she went downstairs to watch more television before it was forcibly ripped from her life.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was only 9 am and it felt like they had been walking forever. Santana was hot, sweaty and uncomfortable and absolutely starving. Her feet hurt and she had already been smacked in the face twice by branches that Danielle had let go of before she had a chance to get past them.

Santana broke out with a string of curse words all in Spanish and threatened Danielle's life if she let another branch go early.

The other brunette just smirked and mumbled a few curse words in Spanish herself. Her and her Mamí were bringing up the rear and she could tell her mom and her dumb brothers were getting irritated having to stop every half hour and wait for them to catch up. Even Abby was way ahead of them. This was all her Mamí's fault, why couldn't she ever say no to her Mom?

The Latina's legs felt like they weighed a million pounds, "Oh Dios mío, I cannot be this out of shape. It's not my fault I sit at a desk all day. I don't have time to run a dance studio and stay in shape; I have to make all the money!" She yelled loudly hoping that Brittany would hear.

Santana laughed when her oldest tripped over a big rock and cursed loudly. Normally she would scold her for her use of language but she was pretty sure Danielle had picked up that little gem from her just this morning. The once beautiful teenager was dirty faced and sweat streaked and her long hair was falling out of the ponytail she had it in so she just turned and glared at her Mamí, causing Santana to laugh even louder, right up until she tripped over the exact same rock.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

What seemed like hours later, Santana and Danielle came crashing through the woods into a clearing where the rest of the family was sitting around on rocks eating sandwiches Brittany had packed. They stumbled over to the rest of the family and collapsed in a heap on the grass, out of breath and moaning.

"I don't care what you say or do to me babe, I'm not moving another inch and you can't make me." She groaned loudly gasping for air. Danielle lay next to her nodding her head in agreement.

The tall blonde walked over to her two brunettes and handed them both water and some food, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing we are at the campsite then isn't it?" She just shook her head in fond amusement and headed back to the circle.

Danielle turned her head slightly and looked at her mother, "Do you think we can talk her into sending a helicopter to come pick us up on Sunday instead of making us walk back?" she said desperately.

Santana nearly cried thinking about walking back.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany as usual had everything organized and had assigned tasks to everyone. Jace and Santana were putting up the big 3 room tent. The girls were out collecting firewood and Brittany was unpacking things and setting up the campsite.

The Latina was pretty excited that the tent went up relatively trouble free but she really had her genius son to thank for that but she felt good about it anyway.

Brittany had promised them a dip in the river when the camp was all setup and everyone was looking forward to cooling off, it had gotten really hot all of a sudden. When everything met the blonde's approval they all headed off to the river and Santana felt a little energy returning as she sat on a rock in the shade and dipped her feet in the cool river water. The blonde came over and sat next to her and placed her head on the brunette's shoulder and sighed contentedly as they watched the kids' splash and play and have fun.

"I told you it would be great!" She said softly, "We are going to build memories that will last a lifetime."

Santana decided to just humor her wife and save her complaining for the walk back to the car, "So what's for supper? This being out in the fresh air makes a person pretty hungry."

"I guess it depends on what the guys can catch this afternoon."

"What?" Santana said in an eerily calm voice, "We didn't bring any food? What about the sandwiches?"

"Gone," The blonde laughed, "Half the fun is living off the land. It will be a great lesson for the kids. They will have a great time."

"Seriously Britt, no fucking around, you have more food right?"

"Nope, I packed lunch for today and marshmallows for Abs but we are going to fish and collect berries and I saw some apple trees a little bit back. Don't worry honey, I won't let you starve." She leaned over and kissed the Latina's nose and jumped down off the rocks and into the river to splash around with the kids.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Luckily for them, the boys actually caught some fish from the river and Brittany and the boys cleaned them and got ready to cook while Abby and Dani found the little camping kits to eat off of. Santana sat and watched as her wife cleaned the fish. She was astounded; she had no idea that her wife knew how to do this kind of stuff. They had never been camping together before, she would have to ask Brittany when she learned to do all this stuff.

Dinner turned out great and Santana figured it was probably because she was so starved that cooked grass would have seemed like a delicacy but she was willing to concede the point that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. She didn't want to admit it but food cooked over a fire was actually pretty tasty.

They built a fire and as the sun gently set, they told stories and sang songs and ate burnt marshmallows.

Abby started to yawn first, well really second after her Mamí but she had been yawning since she woke up. She crawled over to Santana and promptly fell asleep on her lap. Dani went over and picked her little sister up and took her to the tent and then the boys decided to go to bed as well.

The two woman spread out a blanket and lay side by side staring at the stars and listening to the fire pop, the river burble and the frogs croak. It was almost mystical.

"I had no idea there were so many stars, look how beautiful it looks." She took Brittany's hand in her own, "How did you learn to do all this?"

"My sister and I used to go with my Dad, my mom hated it and always stayed home but the three of us loved it. I always wanted to at least try it with the kids but I figured we would wait until Abby was older." She said softly her voice bittersweet in remembrance.

"I'm sorry babe…" The Latina said softly.

"For what honey?"

"For being all negative and you know complaining so much instead of really supporting you like I should have." She said sincerely.

"I'm just happy you came at all!" Brittany smiled up at the stars.

"Wait.. what? You mean I had a choice I could have stayed home? Son of a…. you tricked me…" The Latina sputtered.

The blonde squeezed her hand softly, "And have you miss all this and a chance to get naked with me under the stars next to the campfire?"

"Naked? Really? What about the kids?" Santana said, her hope renewed.

"Why do you think I marched them for 4 hours, for my health?" She laughed.

"Brittany Lopez, you are a genius, an evil genius, but a genius none the less." She leaned over her beautiful wife, pulling her into a passionate embrace as the two of them shed their clothes under the moon and stars.

"Wait till you see what I have planned for us tomorrow." She whispered seductively and smiled as Santana groaned in delight.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana groaned as the sunlight hit her square in the eyes like twin laser beams. She noticed Brittany was gone and the pillow was cool, so she had been up for a while. Flinging her arm over her eyes to try to block out the sunlight, she tried to go back to sleep but it was useless, besides now she had to pee.

Moaning in pain as she rolled over onto her knees, she realized she was going to have to stand up in phases; first her knees, then one foot at a time. Every part of her body hurt and she felt like she had slept on a bed of nails.

Unzipping the tent, she was met with even more bright harsh sunlight and put a hand over her eyebrows as she looked around for her family. Not finding anyone about, she figured Britt had taken them out for a swim or a hike so she retreated into the bushes behind the tent to relieve herself. Brittany had been adamant that any bathroom functions take place at the designated spot half a mile from the campsite but what her blonde wife didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She snickered as she took care of business and snuck back to the campsite to look for something edible.

Sitting on the rack over the fire was a percolating pot of coffee, "gracias a Dios, she does love me!" She exclaimed, nearly tripping over the rocks surrounding the fire pit on her race to get coffee.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Danielle tripped over another rock as ran into a branch that whipped across her leg leaving a very tiny little bleeding welt, "damnit, damnit, I hate nature, this sucks!" She muttered under her breath cautiously. She knew better to swear and complain with her blonde mother within earshot. There was absolutely no telling what her mom would have her do as punishment but it would be awful and she wasn't going to chance it.

She hopped on one foot as she licked her finger and wiped the blood away, wondering how on Earth she could possibly be related to these weirdo's who thought this was fun. Grumbling some more she wished for the 20th time this morning she was back at some fancy hotel lounging next to a pool that didn't have snakes and fish poop in it, like the stupid disgusting river.

Michael and Jace were a few feet in front of her and heard every word. Michael smirked at her latest barrage of swear words and Jace just shook his head and said, "I thought we left Mamí back at the camp site, Dani sounds just like her!"

Brittany, who was leading the way just a few feet ahead of her children, was aware of everything going on behind her and marveled again at how her oldest was a mini-Santana. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the pace and yelled over her shoulder, "Let's move it gang, we need to get back to camp with our bounty, Mamí is going to wake up starving!" She smiled widely at a dramatic groan that could only have come from Danielle.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana heard them coming before she saw them and prayed they had food with them. She was dying of starvation. The coffee was awful but at least it was hot and had caffeine so she clutched her second mug and sipped it carefully.

Danielle was the last one through the bushes and she made a beeline straight for her Mamí and collapsed in a heap at her side, "Help me Mamí; she is trying to kill me. When did mom become such a tree hugger anyway? Please, tell her we need to go home soon or I'm not going to survive this weekend." Santana had the urge to roll her eyes at the whiny tone of her oldest but she felt it would be slightly hypocritical since she felt the exact same way as Dani.

"It's alright mija, it's only one more day, we are tough, you and me, we can do this." She comforted Dani softly, "The key is not to let her know she is getting to us." Her black eyes made contact with cheerful sky blue eyes and she smiled widely, "Now sit up and let's make the best of this." Santana said out of the corner of her mouth never breaking eye contact with her wife.

Her eldest huffed as she sat up and gave the exact same wide insincere smile to her blonde mother, causing Brittany to nearly choke on her coffee in amusement.

Breakfast was the same fish and berries they had for dinner and while everyone else ate with gusto, Santana and Dani choked down a few bites and prayed for a Big Mac meal to appear out of nowhere.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Brittany asked her wife, making conversation as they all ate.

"Remember that story about the princess and the pea? How she wakes up with a bruise from sleeping with a pea under her mattress? That bitch has got nothing on me! I slept on a frigging boulder last night." She griped loudly.

Brittany gasped, "Santana! Language! I don't know what you are talking about, I slept right next to you and I was very comfortable."

"No, you slept right on top of me most of the night, of course you were nice and comfie!" She tried to stand up and discreetly dump the rest of the fish before she was busted. The brunette limped over to the garbage area holding her lower back. Abby started giggling, "Mamí, you're walking just like Mrs. Morgan does when she goes out to get her newspaper in the morning!" The little blonde said referring to their elderly neighbor.

Brittany saw black eyes narrow and glare at their youngest so she intervened quickly, "Anyone up for a swim?"

Everyone ran off to clean up and get swim suits and towels and fishing poles to head for the river, so the crisis was averted.

Santana and Danielle were the last ones to leave the campsite, so Santana showed her the bathroom shortcut in the bushes behind the tent, "Only for pee mija, you are right outside of my tent! No telling your mom though ok, this is just a shortcut for me and you."

"Ew Mamí, I already know that, I'm not disgusting you know like the boys!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The sun was shining brightly and Santana thought it had to be close to 100 degrees out, she changed into her suit and followed the gang down to the river. Wading out into the river, her old sneaker landed on mossy green rock and she lost her balance and landed with a loud splash. She came up sputtering and swearing and daring anyone to laugh at her.

Michael who was upstream a bit, yelled at her, "Way to scare away all the fish Mamí!" He said sarcastically.

"Good, if I never see another fish on a plate it will be too soon." She tried to stand up twice but kept slipping so she just stayed down and let the cool water wash over her. It felt heavenly; she could live with this, "Danielle!" She yelled loudly to the only child she was still on speaking terms with this weekend, "Come sit by me, it feels wonderful." Santana patted the water next to her, splashing like a child in the bathtub.

Brittany was glad to see her wife finally relaxing and having fun. Danielle just gave her a skeptical look, not liking the looks of the river at all.

The Latina yelled louder, "Danielle! Ahora!" In a tone everyone knew was not to be argued with.

"Coming Mamí!" She yelled back, "This seriously blows, I swear to….. I am running away from home if we ever have to go camping again…. We could have fun at a hotel with a pool and real food but no….." She mumbled and grumbled to herself all the way over to her mother, carefully scanning the river for snakes or anything else unsavory looking. She finally made her way over and plopped down next to her mother.

Michael who was upstream was rolling his eyes and giving them the Fabray eyebrow he somehow inherited when he noticed a long twisted stick at his feet. Glancing over to see what his blonde mom was up to and finding her occupied with Abby, he put the stick in the river and sent it down Danielle's way. He was trying to keep a straight face as he waited till the stick got closer to Dani and yelled, "SNAKE!"

Santana and Danielle both looked up at Michael with big wide eyes as he hopped around and pointed at the stick coming straight for them. Seeing the stick at the same time and assuming it was a snake, the two brunettes scrambled over each other trying to get out of the water first. They were both screaming and shrieking and trying to stand up but the riverbed was slippery and they kept falling back down. Santana was yelling and swearing in Spanish and Danielle put her hand on her Mamí's head trying to get to her feet, only managing to duck Santana under and slip and fall back in herself.

It was the funniest thing the Lopez children had ever seen, Abby was rolling around on the grass in a fit of giggles, Jace was grinning from ear to ear and Michael was beside himself. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. He was bent over laughing when he noticed a rather large shadow behind him. Slowly turning he found his blonde mother standing firmly behind him with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Brittany was definitely not amused.

"Michael Rafael Lopez!" She yelled at him, "What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

He swallowed and said, "It looked like a snake to me?" He tried cautiously.

"You are already going to bed as soon as dinner is over for this little stunt, do you want to add lying to me on top of that?

"No Ma'am." He said looking down at the ground. None of the kids could bear to look Brittany in the eyes when she was angry and disappointed in them.

"Good, now go help your sister and your Mamí out of the river." She said firmly.

He looked downstream at the two furious Latina's crawling out of the river, looking like two angry half-drowned cats and he looked back at his blonde blue-eyed mother. She was definitely his safest bet at this point so he just shook his head no.

"I beg your pardon? I said to help them get out of the river, now!" She was getting angrier by the minute.

Michael looked back downstream and then back at his mom, Brittany noticed he was pale as a ghost. He just pointed at them and shook his head no. She turned her blue-eyes downstream and could swear she saw steam coming out of her wife and daughters ears. Yeah, she better keep Michael away from Santana and Danielle for a while, "Alright, go on head back further upstream with Jace and try to stay out of trouble please?"

The nine year old knew a break when he got one, so he grabbed his gear and ran upstream and out of sight, happy to disappear for the time being.

Brittany sighed heavily and headed down to make sure her wife and daughter hadn't killed each other getting away from the "snake".

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as the night before except Santana decided to tell ghost stories around the campfire. She had some good ones saved up and she had a ball scaring all the kids half to death with a few of the classic ghost stories she knew from childhood.

Her and Brittany had just settled into the tent for the evening and she was happy to be going home tomorrow. She smelled bad, was battered and bruised, had scratches and mosquito bites everywhere and had gotten sunburn at the river. Looking over at her wife, the blonde looked like she was glowing. Brittany didn't have a mark on her and she didn't smell nearly as bad as Santana did. It was just irritating.

The woods were full of creepy noises and she was not surprised when Abby crawled into the tent, lip trembling announcing she was scared and wanted to sleep with her mothers. By the middle of the night, everyone was in the tent and Santana had Abby kicking her in the ribs, Michael's smelly feet in her face, Danielle curled up between her and Brittany and Jace on the other side of his mom. The boys were snoring and she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Santana counted the hours before morning, she couldn't wait to go home and take a hot shower and sleep in her own bed. If there was a hell, she was pretty sure camping was it.

The walk back to the car seemed shorter and she even sang along a few times with Brittany and the others as they sang some of the camping songs her wife had taught everyone. She could be a good sport now that they were headed home.

Brittany had Michael and Jace lead the way back and she slowed down enough to walk next to Santana. She put her arm around her wife's sunburnt shoulders causing the Latina to hiss in pain, "ow, owie, ow the shoulders…"

"Oh sorry babe, we'll put some aloe on it when we get home. So really, what did you think? I think the kids had a great time."

Santana snorted at the look Danielle shot her tall blonde mother, "Not all the kids hon and if you ever try to take me camping again, I will divorce you and leave all the kids with you." She walked ahead quickly leaving Brittany standing alone in dismay.

This time it was Danielle's turn to snort at the look on her mom's face, which she quickly tried to turn into a cough when Brittany glared at her, "Hold up Mamí, wait for me." She rushed ahead anxious to get out of the line of fire. Danielle had managed to avoid getting grounded this entire weekend; she was not going to get grounded on the way home.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They had been home about three hours, when Santana noticed itching start. It was very uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it.

She was standing in her bedroom upstairs unconsciously scratching when a timid knock sounded on her door, "Come in." Santana called out.

The door cracked open and Danielle stuck her head in, "Hey Mamí, you got a second?"

"Of course mija, what's up?"

"Well… it's kinda….. I seem to …." She was turning all different kinds of red and stuttering painfully. It was not a state anyone saw the cocky stubborn teenager in.

"Spit it out Dani, what's wrong, are you all right?" Santana was getting concerned.

She shook her head yes, then no and stuttered some more.

"Sweetheart, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." The Latina said softly.

Danielle put her head down and closed her eyes, her face on fire, "I'm itching all over like crazy down there, I can't stand it anymore, it's so embarrassing but something is wrong, like totally wrong, with like my….. ya know….. down there….."

Santana suddenly understood, "in your lady parts?"

Danielle let out a rush of air, "Yes, it itches and burns and I'm losing my mind."

The Latina noticed her own itching, "Oh no, son of a….. me too! Let me see, lie down on the bed."

"What? No way am I flashing my lady parts at you."

"Oh for goodness sake Dani, do you know how many times I've seen you naked?"

"I don't care, besides it has been years and I'd like to keep it that way." The teen said stubbornly.

"Fine, but it's me or a doctor mija, I think we got poison ivy from out little bathroom shortcut. If that's what it is, it's gonna spread all over our bodies unless we get it treated."

"Do you know how to treat it? Please tell me you know how to treat it Mamí!" Danielle whined as she tried to stand still and not rub her thighs together or scratch anything.

"I'm gonna call your mom, she'll know what to do. No ratting me out about the bathroom shortcut, got it?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany showed up armed with calomine lotion, steroid creams, benadryl and oatmeal baths for her two brunettes. They were both miserable and embarrassed as the blonde ordered them both into the oatmeal bath and then slathered them in soothing lotions.

Dani cried in embarrassment and Brittany sat her up and cradled her like she did when she was sick as a little girl, rocking her gently and singing to her. The teen sniffed and leaned into her mom's chest feeling safe and protected. When she fell asleep groggy from the benadryl, Brittany gently laid her down, kissed her softly on her forehead and went to check out her other favorite brunette.

Santana was lying on the bed on her side feeling miserable and guilty for the agony Danielle was going through. Brittany crawled in behind her and tried to snuggle up and comfort her wife.

"Don't touch me, I feel hideous and I'm sure I'm contagious." She sniffled.

"You're not hideous, you are beautiful and both you and your little partner in crime are going to feel better in a day or two. Besides, I've been sleeping right next to you the whole time, if I get it, I get it." The blonde said soothingly to the upset Latina.

"Is Dani ok, I heard her crying?" She sniffled again.

"She was just embarrassed that I had to put lotion on her backside. She'll get over it, believe me. It's fine."

"Oh B, I am so miserable." Big fat tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, can I do anything for you?" The blonde snuggled closer and gently rubbed her arm up and down her wife's in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, next family bonding vacation can you make me and Danielle reservations at the Hilton while you and the rest of the family go camping."

Brittany chuckled lowly, "Of course baby, I can do that. It would have just been easier if you did what I asked though and just used the poison ivy free bathroom area I set aside for us."

Santana just lay there with her mouth hanging open while her wife laughed sweetly and kissed her neck, "Oh Sanny, when are you going to learn, I know everything!"

The Latina grumbled, "Evidently not soon enough."

_**The end, hope you liked it, please review…. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ The kids are my own invention, Glee is not!**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 16 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 14 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez -10 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 8 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Happy Birthday dear CaseyRN ~ many more my friend! **_

_**Chapter 9 Sweet Sixteen**_

Dani was beyond excited. She was about to be 16 years old, and that meant she was allowed to get her temporary learner's permit. Driving was freedom; it meant getting out from under her mothers' thumbs. One day soon, she would have her own car and not have to ask anyone for anything! She'd be going to parties, then she would graduate high school, and off to college. Now she had to pick out a racy, fast car and she'd be on her way. She just had to pass the stupid test, but that shouldn't be hard. Dani had been studying for the last three months.

Of course, Dani hadn't considered Brittany and Santana's thoughts on the subject. Neither was very thrilled with the idea of their daughter driving around in a 4,000 pound death mobile.

The morning of her 16th birthday, Dani was startled out of a deep sleep by being pounced on by an excited Abby.

"It's your birthday Dani, get out of bed silly!" Her baby sister seemed even louder and more obnoxious early in the morning.

"Get out, and let me sleep!" Dani grumbled, turning over quickly and burying her head under her pillow.

"Mamí?!" Abby whined loudly, bouncing up and down, "make Dani get up!"

Santana chuckled evilly, "Oh that's ok Abs. Let her sleep. I'm sure Jace and Michael will save her some of your mama's famous chocolate chip pancakes." She winked at the youngest Lopez.

Abby put both hands over her mouth to cover her giggles.

They both heard the loud groan, "whipped cream too?"

The Latina held back a laugh, "I'm sorry birthday girl, did you say something?"

Dani moved the pillow off of her face, and cleared her throat, "I said if I get up now, can I have whipped cream on my chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Can we Mamí, please can we?" Abby chimed in, as Santana rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that can be arranged, but you have to come downstairs now. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream is a limited time offer," Santana sing-songed as she left the teen's room, "come on Abs, let's leave Sleeping Beauty to get up."

Brittany was in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast fit for a Queen. Jace and Michael were sitting at the table talking. Santana and Abby walked into the kitchen. The tall blonde looked up expectantly, wiping flour on her apron.

"Is she coming down?"

Santana walked over to the table, kissing both her sons on the top of their heads, "She drives a hard bargain, doesn't she Abs?" Sitting down at the table, she grabbed the steaming cup of coffee.

Santana groaned loudly, as Abby bounced onto her lap, "Yup, we had to promise her whipped cream on her pancakes." She said slyly, knowing her health conscious mother would object to all that sugar for breakfast. She smirked at her Mamí, who had to bite her lip from laughing out loud.

Her brothers looked up quickly, staring at their Mama hopefully.

Brittany glared at her wife, her hands on her hips, "You didn't?!"

The Latina just shrugged, and continued sipping her coffee, "Sorry babe, it was the only way to get her out of bed!"

"Uh huh, I'm sure it was." Brittany responded dryly, "I don't suppose the fact you love whipped cream on your pancakes entered into the negotiations at all, did they?"

Santana scoffed, "Of course not babe, but 16 is a huge deal! I figured a little whipped cream wouldn't hurt anything. It's not like we do it every weekend."

"No thanks to you!" Brittany mumbled under her breath, as she turned back to the stove.

The Latina winked at her kids, as they all grinned. Whipped cream, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon was a treat they didn't get often.

Dani walked tiredly into the kitchen, and slumped into a chair. She was still wearing her baby blue pajama pants, and a tee shirt. Her hair was sticking up all over the place in clumps. Santana sighed, her baby was still gorgeous.

Brittany turned and smiled, "Happy Birthday Princess." She walked over and embraced her half-sleeping teenager.

Jace smiled sweetly at his sister, "Happy Birthday Dani!"

Michael, who was very much like his Mamí teased, "Nice bed head you got going there princess!"

Dani reached over and grabbed her Mama's abandoned coffee and sipped it, "thanks Mama, thanks Jace, screw you dork!"

Santana choked on her coffee as Brittany scolded, "Danielle Alexandra Lopez, that language is unacceptable."

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her oldest daughter, who muttered an insincere apology, "sorry Mama, sorry Michael."

Brittany clapped her hands together in excitement, "First we eat, and then we open presents."

Santana joined in, "Then someone gets to go downtown to take the test for her learner's permit."

That got the teenager's attention. She sat up quickly, "We get to go today? I didn't think we would go today?" she looked eagerly between her mothers.

The Latina glared, "As long as we don't have any more of that language young lady."

Stunning olive eyes opened wide earnestly, "I'll be good, I swear it." She couldn't wait to drive, "When I get it today, can I drive home?"

Brittany and Santana yelled in tandem, "NO!"

The other three kids laughed as their older sister slumped down in her chair pouting.

Santana recovered first, "You need some lessons first princesa, that's all. My Papí taught me to drive, and I'll teach you."

For the first time in her entire life, Danielle agreed with her Mama about something. Santana teaching Dani to drive was a very bad idea indeed.

Dani stood up quickly, "I have to go take a shower, and do my hair. I want my picture to look awesome."

Brittany stopped her, "Oh no you don't, sit your butt down and eat first. The license bureau is open until 2pm, so you have plenty of time to make yourself beautiful.

Dani groaned but sat down anyway, breakfast smelled incredible. No way was she missing her birthday breakfast.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

The chatter around the table was fun and playful. It usually was when Dani and Santana were in a good mood. Dani even got up to help her mama clear the table, but Santana pushed her back in her seat, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but sit down. I'll help your mama."

Dani grinned widely when her Mamí rolled her eyes at her.

Santana scoffed, "I expect you to remember that on my birthday, brat. I also want breakfast in bed!" She gathered up the dirty dishes, and followed her wife into the kitchen.

Brittany was all excited, waiting for Santana to come into the kitchen, "its present time!"

The Latina laughed at her eager wife, "You do remember we give the presents to the kid, right B?"

The tall blonde swatted playfully at the brunette, "shush up you! I just can't believe our baby is 16 years old already. It seems like she was born yesterday."

Santana held Brittany close to her, nuzzling her face comfortingly into thick blonde hair, "Oh God B, remember that day? I was trying to be so supportive, but I was so nervous. I was so afraid I was going to puke, faint, or both."

Brittany sighed softly, "You were my knight in shining armor, just like you always have been," she pulled back and kissed her tenderly on her nose, "you're just not capable of being anything less."

Santana's eyes glazed softly from the memories, "I'm so glad my children have you for their mama! You are the only woman I've wanted B, or ever will."

The tall blonde sighed wistfully, "Should we have another one San? You know, before we get too old?"

The brunette stiffened in her arms immediately, and started to stammer, "A a another what B?"

"A baby, silly!" She playfully swatted her wife on the arm.

"Oh, I don't know B," She tried to be tactful for once in her life, "Going back to diapers and midnight feedings? Is that really what you want?" Santana kind of hoped not, but she knew she couldn't deny the blonde anything, ever.

Brittany laughed sweetly, seeing her wife get all nervous in front of her, "You know, that's not what you said 16 years ago today? I believe the first time you held Danielle, your exact words were; how many of these can we have?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "That was before she started talking. I changed my mind after that!"

"I guess I was just feeling sad that we don't have any more babies around. They are all so grown up, even Abby." It made her sad, Brittany loved babies.

The brunette pulled her wife into her arms. She would do anything to stop Brittany from being sad, "If this is something you really want babe, we can talk about it."

The blonde squealed and kissed Santana passionately.

They were interrupted when Michael walked into the kitchen, "Oh man that is so gross!"

Santana broke the embrace, and glared at her son, "You won't think so one day buddy, I guarantee it!"

Brittany smiled in agreement, "Did you need something honey?"

Michael shook his head, as if trying to clear it of what he just witnessed, "Yeah, Dani wants to know what's taking so long."

"Tell your sister she can wait for her presents, until I finish getting my mack on!" she dipped Brittany, like she did at Nationals and kissed her slowly.

Michael huffed in disgust, and walked out of the kitchen when his Mama moaned.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Brittany walked into the dining room singing. The rest of the kids joined in singing Happy Birthday to the grinning teenager.

Abby squealed and put her hands over Dani's eyes, "No peeking Dani!"

All the kids ran and got their homemade presents for their older sister, while Brittany and Santana brought out beautifully wrapped ones.

Abby had made her sister a beaded bracelet using Dani's favorite colors. Michael had made her a card and took her next kitchen duty for a week. Jace had designed a closet organization system he would install himself.

"These are really awesome presents, thanks you guys." Dani said gruffly. She was like her Mamí. Showing feelings would always be hard for her.

Santana was looking over her shoulder at the system Jace had designed, "that's pretty awesome buddy," She looked at her oldest son in awe, "I'll pay you to do one for my closet!"

Jace looked up shyly, "Really Mamí?"

"Absolutely man, this is incredible!" She smiled back at the child who looked the most like her. She was so blessed, it was overwhelming at times. She met her wife's sky blue eyes, and they shared a tender smile of love and fulfillment.

Brittany broke the connection, "Our presents next!" She handed over two small, beautifully wrapped boxes.

Dani slowly unwrapped the first box, inside was a black jewelry box. She slowly lifted the creaky lid to find a small gold cross. Danielle recognized it immediately, and started to cry, "esta es mi bisabuela's." She looked up at Santana, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

She knew it was one of her Mamí's prized possessions. Dani had heard the story many times, how her mother had been disowned by her grandmother, when she admitted she was gay and loved her other mom. Alma Lopez had shown up alone at the hospital the day after Dani was born to apologize and make amends. It had been an emotional reunion, and short lived. Alma had died suddenly of a stroke, six months later. The necklace had been left to Santana by her grandmother in her will.

"I thought it was only fitting, since it was your sweet, little, baby self that brought our family back together for a while." Santana and Brittany's family had never come around, but at least her grandmother did before she died. It had been devastating when Santana's family had said the kids were no relation to them. It made Alma's visit to see Dani all the more poignant and special.

The mood had gotten especially heavy as Dani and Santana were on the verge of tears, so Michael spoke up quickly, "Yeah good thing she didn't stick around till she could talk!"

Everyone laughed at that, Dani and Santana grateful for the mood lift. Looking over at Michael, the brunette marveled at her son's resemblance to Quinn. It was kinda creepy and scary at the same time.

"All right, all right," She said, "Last present!"

Dani picked up the little gold wrapped box with the tiny red bow, and shook it curiously. She didn't know what could top her great-grandmother's gold necklace. Brittany looked over her head and winked at Santana. They couldn't wait to see her face. They were both excited and nervous at the same time.

Carefully unwrapping the box, she huffed in aggravation when she found it taped shut with a mile of tape. She glared at her Mamí, when the Latina snorted.

"Santana!" Brittany gently scolded, but her eyes sparkled with humor. How Dani and Santana loved to tease each other. She loved watching them together. They watched Dani struggle with the tape for a few minutes, as her brothers snickered.

"Here baby girl," Brittany handed her a small knife, "Careful!" She admonished, "We still need to go take your learner's permit test!" She mock scowled at her chuckling wife, and shook her head.

Dani eagerly cut away the tape, and ripped the box open. Before anyone could see what was in it, she had started screaming, "Oh My…. NO WAY….I mean this isn't a sick joke or anything?"

Her olive eyes, met crystal blue imploringly. Brittany bit her lip, it was so adorable.

Abby begged, "What is it, I can't see. I hate being the youngest and the shortest."

Jace took pity on her and lifted her up to see. Inside the box was a hot wheels car with a key taped to the top of it.

"Mama, Mamí?"

"Well, it's not a Porsche, but it's in the garage if you…." Santana didn't even get the words out. She had an armful of squealing, screaming teenager.

"No way, no fucking way…."she was jumping up and down, screaming in excitement, "You said not until I was 18! Oh my God, oh my God!"

"Danielle Alexandra Lopez! Do you want to lose it before you even see it?" Brittany scolded, but not too harshly. She was a teenager herself once.

"No, no… sorry mama, sorry everyone!" She raced for the garage with everyone following behind her.

Brittany put her arm around a smiling Latina, "San, are you sure about this?"

"Hell no, but it will be a while before she can drive it alone, and by then she'll have had lots of lessons. Don't worry baby, I have an entire list of rules written out anyway. Besides, think of the punishment leverage we have now. No way is she gonna want to lose driving privileges."

"Ah, so there was a method to your madness?"

She kissed the blonde on the side of her head, "Isn't there always?" they both cringed, when Dani's shrieks hit decibel levels Rachel Berry could only dream of.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

They finally drug Dani out of her car long enough to shower and get ready for her test. Santana texted Quinn to let her know she was out of the house for awhile.

Quinn, Rachel, Jace, and Michael were going to help setup a surprise sweet 16 party for Dani, while her mothers kept her busy and out of the house for the day. Jace had invited all her friends for a sleepover and the grownups were going to stay upstairs and hang out.

Rachel was picking up the food, while Quinn was picking up the cake, balloons, and decorations. Jace and Michael were cleaning and straightening up the basement for the party.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Even though she was extremely nervous, Dani had memorized the entire driver's manual. She passed the test with flying colors. Both her moms and Abby waited patiently for her to have her picture taken, and her new license printed. Santana and Brittany both teared up watching her pose for her picture. It was amazing watching their baby become a woman. Seeing Brittany becoming emotional, Santana walked up behind her, and held her close.

"She's so beautiful and amazing, just like her mama!" She whispered sweetly in her wife's ear. They were both watching Dani smile for the photograph.

"She may have my build, but babe the girl is Lopez through and through! I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dani ran over excitedly, flashing her new driver's license. Her sister and moms admired the picture and complimented her on passing. Dani begged them to go to them mall so she could practice driving in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I know you're excited, but lessons come first. Then we can do some practice runs." Brittany looked over her shoulder into the backseat.

The teen tried not to pout, but she wanted behind the wheel so badly. Abby reached over and patted her arm sweetly, in commiseration. Dani looked at her baby sister, and smiled in thanks.

They killed enough time for the party to get started, and guests to arrive. Quinn shot Santana a quick text letting her know it was ok to come home. They had kept the party from Abby, knowing she would never be able to stay quiet about it. It was funny that she noticed how dark the house looked.

"Mamí, where are the boys? All the lights are off?" She didn't like the dark, since she watched a scary movie with her older siblings. Santana had not been amused, as her youngest had slept in her bed for a week afterwards.

"Jace is probably in his room on the computer, and Michael is probably in the basement punching that smelly bag." Dani said dismissively, texting away on her phone.

Santana smiled and winked at Brittany. Mission accomplished.

Dani walked in the door first, and was greeted by everyone screaming, "Surprise!" She really was surprised and jumped a foot in the air. She looked around the room. Boys and girls from school were there; her Aunt Q and Aunt Rach were there, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were there. It was incredible. The house was filled with people here to celebrate her birthday.

Brittany got the teenagers in the basement. There was music, food, and dancing going on. She headed upstairs with the adults.

An hour later, Abby and Michael came back upstairs, leaving Dani and Jace and their older friends to party in the basement. The adults would randomly wander into the basement to check on food and drinks, and make sure no one was getting naked, as Santana put it.

It was getting very late, and Abby was sound asleep on her Aunt Q's lap. Michael had headed up to bed. The neighbors had headed home, and Rachel was yawning.

"I can't believe our little Danielle is already 16 years old. Where has the time gotten too? Not that long ago, it was us at one of Puck's parties, and we were all 16 years old." Rachel reflected.

"I can't believe Mamí Badass over here bought her kid a car?" Quinn chuckled knowingly, "I'll bet you money Rach, she follows her around for the first 6 months."

"Oh Quinn, it will be at least the first year." Brittany teased.

She was just about to use some dubious language, as Rachel always called it, to express her feelings, when Dani came up and plopped down on her Mamí's lap. She curled up in her arms, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

The adults looked at each other curiously, Brittany just shrugged one shoulder.

"Hey princesa, you ok? Something happen?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got the best family in the whole world. Thanks everyone, this was the best birthday ever!"

Brittany and Rachel got all misty eyed, and Santana chuckled and hugged her girl tighter. Quinn leaned over and looked at her beautiful niece, "All right, where's Danielle and what have you done with her?"

They all laughed, as Dani stuck her tongue out and flounced back into the basement. Leaving Santana to curiously wonder about how her best friend and her son were so much alike in every way possible.

_**I hope you liked it… some Brittana family fluff for you all…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I don't own Glee, the Lopez kids are a figment of my imagination **_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 38 years old.**_

**Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 15 years old**

**Jason Santiago Lopez – 13 years old**

**Michael Rafael Lopez -9 years old**

**Abigail Lucia Lopez - 7 years old**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Warnings: This chapter talks about Quinn's teenage pregnancy, and mentions teenage drinking, using drugs, and having sex. It also mentions the non-consensual spanking of a teenager. Santana and Brittany do spank their children among other forms of discipline. If you don't like it, don't read it, and if you do read it, please don't complain about it. **

**Some of this chapter was posted earlier, but I didn't like the way it turned out. I rewrote parts of it, and reposted it.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 10 ~ Drinking, Drugs, and Sex! Oh my! Or how Santana got her groove back!**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"But baby of course I want you to go to your conference, it's just…" Santana held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she rifled through all the papers on her desk looking for the Malik file, "damn it to hell.. no not you Britt, I can't find my file… I am not changing the subject. You want me to miss work…. Fine leave two hours early in the middle of the day for a week with me in the courtroom as lead attorney on one of the biggest cases this f…..." Finding the file she was looking for she yelled, "Finally! No I wasn't talking to you I found the missing file. I know your career is just as important as mine, it's not a matter of that Brittany and you know it, it's a timing issue. What about the Morgan's? I know they always help…. That is not fair Brittany, she does not see more of the kids than I…believe it or not I happen to a big shot down here in court… I am not being sarcastic…"

She kept checking her watch. She could not be late today, "I understand it's only once a year for a week, but it's just the wrong week this year…ok listen…It's dancing B, not brain surgery….." She held the phone away from her ear and cringed as Brittany took offense to her last remark, she walked over to the mirror and checked her teeth for lipstick, Judge Malloy was not only a perfectionist but loved to break her balls for no reason, "I'm sorry B, that was uncalled for….." She needed to be on fire during discovery, and she was already running late and distracted, "I love you more than life itself, B and you know that, but you are about to be married to an unemployed lawyer if I blow this lawsuit. Fine, an unemployed lawyer who sleeps on the ratty couch in the den…yes, I swear we will talk more when I get home tonight. I love you! Bye baby!" She huffed in aggravation, and hung up the call.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Discovery had run over, and Santana had come home much later than usual. She was tired, starving, and her feet hurt from being in heels all day. She just wanted to eat, and soak in a hot tub of bubbles, sip a glass of wine, and read a trashy book. A foot massage would be very nice as well, but she really didn't think she was going to get one after the brain surgery crack.

Coming in the back door and kicking off her heels, she walked into an empty kitchen. She could hear the soft droning of the television in the living room, but it was way too quiet in the house. Peeking in she saw Abby watching cartoons. Santana plopped down next to her, and snuggled up next to her baby, "Hi Abs, where is everybody?"

"Hi Mamí, I missed you at dinner. We had pizza, we saved you some."

"Where is everyone, princesa?"

"Mom took Michael to his karate class, Jace is upstairs in his room, and Dani is upstairs in her room."

Santana narrowed her eyebrows, "Are they trouble with mom?" She laid her tired head on Abby's lap, and stretched out on the couch yawning.

Just like her tall, blonde mother, Abby started to run her fingers through the long jet black hair, "I don't think so, but Dani's always in trouble so maybe." She shrugged and turned her attention back to Sponge Bob.

"You could at least be watching Diego or Dora!" Santana let loose a jaw cracking yawn.

"I already know how to speak Spanish better than Diego or Dora combined," Abby said proudly.

The Latina barely heard the answer she was already fast asleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was rudely awakened by a bedroom door slamming, and Brittany yelling, "Danielle, I told you to be quiet your Mamí is still asleep."

The Latina looked at the clock and moaned when she saw it was only 8am, "It's Saturday, what the hell is everyone doing up at 8am on a Saturday?" She bitched as she swung her legs out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, and heading downstairs, she ran into her oldest in the hallway, "Why are you up this early on a Saturday?"

Dani rolled her olive colored eyes and scowled, "Because part of my punishment was going to bed at 7pm last night. It wasn't even dark out yet. _**SHE**_ made me go to bed at 7 pm like some freaking baby on a Friday night."

"First of all, _**SHE**_ is your mother so you might want to talk about her with a little respect and less attitude. That is, unless you want another week added to your grounding."

The teen was furious, "You don't even know what I was in trouble for! How can you say if it was fair or not? You know what never mind! Why would I expect you to understand, you always take her side!" She stomped down the hallway, and slammed her bedroom door.

"This is going to be a wonderful weekend, I can tell already."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Good morning, babe!" She nuzzled up to her wife, and kissed her neck, "So why is Princess Charming grounded?"

"I am so sorry all the yelling and slamming woke you up," The blonde sighed.

"I got a note from school; she was rude and disrespectful to her teacher," Brittany said angrily, "Then when I punished her for that, she got extremely rude and disrespectful with me as well. So she wound up with two punishments instead of the one she would have had. That is, if she would ever learn to shut up for a change."

"Imagine that, our little angel rude and disrespectful? I find it so hard to believe," She smirked as Brittany smiled.

"So she had to miss the party, and go to bed early last night?" Santana asked.

"Yes, and she is grounded to her room for the rest of the weekend for being rude to me," Brittany finished.

"Ok, so who are you punishing, Danielle or me?" The Latina muttered as she went over to stand by the coffee pot.

"Why, have you been a bad girl, Santana Lopez? Do you need to be punished?" Brittany walked up behind her wife, and rubbed her front against her backside seductively.

"You are so lucky I'm exhausted, or I would take you right on this kitchen floor for talking to me like that."

Brittany laughed out loud, "Well I think we are going to have to make sure you get good and rested then aren't we, Mrs. Lopez?"

"Oh indeed we will, Mrs. Lopez," The two were kissing passionately when Jace walked into the kitchen.

"Do you guys have to do that stuff in public, it's so embarrassing?"

Santana gave a hard glare to her son, "This is not in public, Britt remembers that time on the picnic bench, at the park near the duck pond? We were completely naked and the park patrol…"

Jace got up with his hands on his ears humming loudly and red as a beet. He practically ran out of the kitchen.

"That was awful, Santana!" Brittany said laughing.

"No, what was awful was him getting between me and my beautiful bride, who I have missed seeing all week." She turned around and picked up her coffee, "By the way, I have solved our little family crisis. I have arranged a car to pick up our kids, and I have an intern setup to babysit until one of us gets home."

"I don't know, a stranger picking up our babies and sitting with them?"

"I've had the same intern for 9 months, Erin is a lovely young woman, and I'm thinking about hiring her as my assistant permanently. This is an employment test, if she can handle this group, she can handle me!"

"Look it's ok San, I'll figure something out."

"You know what, fine!" She slammed her mug down on the counter, slopping coffee all over and stomped out of the kitchen.

Brittany followed her out of the kitchen close on her heels.

"Santana! San, wait! What's wrong?" Brittany was genuinely confused.

The Latina stopped and spun around to face her wife, "I'm getting the feeling no one respects me in this house anymore, not you and not the kids. The kids are always so respectful with you, and you always handle the discipline; so they behave with you. They treat me like I'm their damn buddy all the time!"

She raised her hand to stop Brittany from talking, "When you were talking, oh excuse me, yelling at me about your conference this morning, you were talking to me like you talk to one of the damn kids! That is not cool, B!"

The Latina was tired, and frustrated as tears filled her eyes, "Then just now in the kitchen, I come up with a reasonable solution, and you dismiss it out of hand without even giving it any consideration. Like I would actually let a damn stranger pick up our kids and come into our home? I am your wife and partner, not your kid! I am not some idiot either, and I don't appreciate being treated like one!"

The blonde looked guilt stricken, "You're right, and I am so sorry. Erin sounds like a great solution. I was wrong to talk to you like that. Please forgive me, Mrs. Lopez?" Batting her sky blue eyes sweetly at her wife, she tried to be cute.

"Yeah, I'll think about it!" She grumbled, "But it will require more groveling than that. Some junk food and at least one full body massage, before I forgive you completely!"

"I forgot how sexy you are when you go all Lima Heights badass!" The blonde purred in her wife's ear, "maybe you can show me again later, when all the kids are asleep."

"Perhaps if you've sufficiently groveled by then, I can be persuaded." The brunette continued petulantly.

The blonde kissed her wife sweetly, "I am sorry baby, honest I am. Listen, I have all kinds of errands to run. I'm dropping Abby at Rachel's, Jace at the science museum with his friends, and Michael at the skate park to meet his friends. I'm going to be awhile. We can talk more when I get home. Maybe I can make it up to you then," she winked seductively, "If you're not too tired, can you throw in a couple load of laundry? I am so behind schedule."

"Of course, do you want me to take Jace or Michael for you?"

"No I'm afraid someone needs to stay with our grounded Princess Charming," Brittany smiled as Santana cringed.

"Couldn't you just tear my fingernails out one by one instead?" She said sarcastically.

Santana smiled against her will, when her wife giggled adorably.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After Brittany left, Santana made some breakfast and checked her email. Seeing nothing urgent, she headed upstairs to gather the laundry out of the boys room. She walked into the room, and over to the hamper. It looked and smelled disgusting. Peering into it carefully, she wasn't sure she wanted to stick her hand down in there.

Finally she decided to wait to do the boys last, so she headed to Abby's room and got half a basket worth of clothes. That wasn't going to be enough, so she knocked on Dani's door, she didn't get an answer. She knocked again and carefully opened the door a crack and looked in. Hearing the shower running, the Latina walked in and grabbed clothes out of the hamper. She found some more clothes hanging over her desk chair.

Taking her load down to the laundry room, Santana started to sort the clothes. She hadn't done laundry in a long time, it was actually kind of relaxing. She added all of Abby's colors to the first load, and added some of Dani's shirts. The load was still a little light, so she grabbed her oldest daughter's jeans and pulled them out of the basket. Something fell out of the pockets. She checked the rest of the pockets, and found a few pieces of papers and some change and threw them on top of the machine. She added the jeans into the load of laundry, and got it started. She bent over to pick up what fell but it was halfway under the washing machine. Kneeling down, she fished it out and was shocked with what she came out with. She held it up and it sure did look like one. She smelled it, and from what she remembered it sure did smell like one.

Still kneeling on the laundry room floor, she sat all the way down in shock. She was trying not to freak out, but could feel she was going to lose that battle. Standing up she stuffed it in her pocket, and headed up the stairs to talk to her oldest daughter.

Knocking hard, she still got no answer, "No wonder there's never any hot water by the time I usually shower on Saturdays!"

She walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, "Danielle, I need to speak to you. Wrap it up in there, now!"

She heard some grumbling but after a minute heard the shower shut off. The teen came out a minute later with a towel wrapped around her head, and another around her slender body. She looked concerned, "What is it Mamí? Is everything all right?"

"I need you to get dressed, and then come downstairs; I want to talk to you," Santana said calmly.

"But mom said I had to stay in here all weekend, she was very clear about what would happen to me if I didn't."

"Well then Danielle, let me be equally clear about what's going to happen to you if you aren't dressed and down those stairs in less than 5 minutes!" She said firmly with her eyes flashing fire.

Dani swallowed, she had seen her Mamí angry plenty of times, but not like this.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be right down." Dani said rushing around getting dressed, as Santana left the room to go downstairs and wait for her oldest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Danielle sat on the couch, carefully watching her mother, she was acting very weird.

"Where was this party going to be held at?"

"It was at Amanda's house."

"Her parents were going to be home all night?" Santana was in lawyer mode.

"Why does it matter now, I didn't get to go because of stupid Mr. Telford."

"That's not what I asked you, Danielle?" Santana said sternly.

"Of course her parents were going to be home, or I wouldn't be allowed to go right?" The teen said, trying a few lawyer tricks of her own.

The Latina whipped out her cell phone and looked up, "What's Amanda's phone number?"

"Mamí?"

"Now Danielle, what's the number? I am not playing games with you, young lady!"

Santana watched as a whole tidal waves of emotion crossed her daughter's face. She could tell she was trying to come to decision.

"Amanda's older brother Paul and his girlfriend were going to be home. Her parents went away for the weekend," She was biting her lip and looking at the floor.

"So, you just lied to me! And, you lied to your mother and I about them being home when you asked if you could go to the party? Your mom said she called and talked to Amanda's mom." Santana was confused.

"Mom talked to Paul's girlfriend, Becky She was pretending to be Mrs. Shaeffer, so we could all go to the party."

Santana was furious, Dani had not only lied but it was a total premeditated lie with another teenager pretending to be a parent, "Is there alcohol at these parties? Are there boys at these parties?"

Dani just looked down at the floor, and shook her head yes.

"Are there drugs at these parties Danielle, like the joint I found in your jeans pocket when I was doing laundry?" She pulled the joint out and held it up.

Wide olive colored eyes shot up and stared in horror at the joint in between Santana's fingertips.

Santana saw the answer she was dreading on her baby girl's face, she looked guilty as hell.

"I can't even tell you how disappointed I am in you. Just go back to your room, Danielle!" Santana said sadly.

"Oh come on Mamí, I've heard the stories at the Glee Club reunions. I know what happened at those parties you and mom used to go to. Don't you think you are being a bit hypocritical?" She sassed defiantly.

Santana crossed the floor in three quick steps, yanked Dani up by her arm and gave her three very hard swats on her short covered backside causing the girl to yelp in surprise. She couldn't remember ever being spanked by her Mamí. She put a hand back, and rubbed the stinging away.

"I don't care what you've heard about my past, I am your mother and the adult here. I did all of that because I didn't have a family that gave a damn about me. But guess what little girl, you do! Your mother and I don't tolerate lying, drinking, drugs, or back talk from our underage daughter. Now before I really put you over my knee; get your little backside upstairs to your room. When your mother gets home we are all going to talk some more."

Danielle felt her heart sink. She was in huge trouble. She ran up the stairs and was careful not to slam the door this time.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana couldn't remember ever being this angry or disappointed in Danielle, and the girl had pulled some real slick stunts in her short life.

Grabbing the newspaper, she went into the living room, and sat down. Glancing at the stairs, she could only imagine the panic her 15 year old was feeling, "Good, let her suffer for a while! That girl is giving both me and B gray hair!" She smiled to herself feeling a little calmer.

Picking up her cell phone from the table, she dialed Brittany to let her know what was going on. The blonde picked up on the first ring, and Santana explained what had happened. Her wife was understandably pissed off.

"I actually had an idea I wanted to run past you. What would you think about Q coming over and talking to Dani about her experience with underage drinking, wild parties, and boys? I mean only if Q is comfortable talking about Beth and all!" She said quietly.

"I think it's a really good idea San. Danielle has no idea of what could have happened to her at an unsupervised party. Let her hear what a real lifelong consequence entails, as long as Quinn is up for it," Brittany said sadly, "I was going to head for the mall after I dropped Michael off at the skate park and hang out until he was ready to be picked up. I can come home now if you need me to."

"I'm going to call Q right now and see how she feels about it. I'll text you if I need you home earlier, if you don't hear from me just stick to your plans. I'm actually letting the little brat stew a little worrying about what we are going to do to her."

Brittany was very upset, "I wish I could laugh just a little about this, but when I think of what could have happened to her at one of these parties…. Having Paul's girlfriend pretend to be Mrs. Shaeffer? I just can't believe it! I wonder how many times she has pulled this on us?"

"Yeah, they have quite the little racket going don't they, for a bunch of little juvenile delinquents?" Santana sighed.

"Well, I'm calling Mrs. Shaeffer and filling her in on what's been going on."

"Ok Britt, let her know to spread the word and let any parent know that they are legally liable for underage drinking on their property. Maybe that will get some of them to pay attention to what's happening right under their noses!"

"I don't think we have any moral high ground to stand on San, it happened right under our nose as well!"

"I know B; oh that girl is in so much trouble! Drive careful, babe and enjoy the mall, don't worry. I'll talk to you soon."

"Do you need anything while I'm out San?"

"Hair dye, it's all turning gray!" Brittany laughed cutely, and gave Santana a loud kiss over the phone.

Santana hung up with her wife and immediately dialed her best friend's number.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had thought it was a very good idea. She loved the Lopez kids as if they were her own, and if she could prevent Danielle from going through what she did at 15, she was all for it. She hung up with Santana and agreed to come right over.

San opened the door when she heard Quinn knocking, "Hey thanks for doing this, are you sure you are alright with it, Q? I know how hard it was for you to get past all this. I don't want you to do anything that will upset you again, even if it is for Dani."

The blonde hugged her best friend, "I'm sure San, it's been a long time since I was that scared and hurt kid. If I can stop Dani from making the same mistakes I did, then at least all that suffering wasn't for nothing. Besides, I'm Dani's godmother, and she is old enough to understand."

"Do you want some coffee or anything?" Santana was clearly upset and distracted.

Quinn looked at her best friend with compassion, "I can see how upset you are but remember, she has you and B looking out for her alright? You are nothing like my parent's, or even your parents. You guys are involved in your kids' lives, you pay attention. They have love and discipline. It's going to be ok! We'll get through to her!" The hazel-eyed blonde leaned in and hugged her best friend closely really glad she wasn't raising a teenager, "How about bottled water for me and Dani? Then I'll head up and talk to her."

Santana grabbed two waters, and handed them to her best friend, "Good luck Q, I'll wait down here and let you two have some privacy to talk freely."

Quinn winked at her friend, and headed up the stairs, "Don't worry San, I'll put the fear of Jesus in her."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde knocked on Dani's bedroom door softly and heard a muffled, "Come in."

She knew the girl had been crying, and it tugged at her heart. The blonde had spent many nights crying alone in her room at 15.

"Hey sweetie, it's Aunt Quinn," She watched in amusement as the amber haired girl popped out from under her covers and sat up quickly. She noticed she was right when she saw the red-rimmed eyes and the crumpled Kleenex on the night stand. She looked so young to Quinn in that moment, and looking at Dani now she saw a teenage Santana. Her goddaughter had all the same vulnerability, fears, and cockiness as her teenage Mamí had. Quinn just wanted to hug her and hold her tight, something Santana never would have allowed back then.

"Aunt Q? What's going on?" She frantically wiped her eyes and her nose trying to look like she hadn't spent the morning crying.

"Your Mamí told me what was going on, and thought I could help." The older blonde said seriously.

"Help how? It's too late!" She said dramatically. "I'm already in super huge trouble." Dani said trying not to sound pathetic. Her Aunt Q was cool, and she wanted to impress her, not have her think she was a little girl.

Quinn walked over and sat down on the bed next to the distraught girl. She reached over, and gently placed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and out of her face, "Well that's exactly why I can help. It's true, you probably are in big trouble. I'm the expert on the difference between big and super huge trouble, and I think you're old enough to hear my story now."

Quinn placed the water on the night stand, and took her niece's bronze hands in her own pale ones. She took a calming breath, and looked into the beautiful olive green eyes. She proceeded to tell Dani about her own experience with underage drinking. She hesitated, crying when she got to the pregnancy, but wanting to prevent the same thing from happening to Dani, she continued bravely.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"So you see, my Beth is 23 years old now, and there isn't a day goes by that I don't think about her. It's still really painful sometimes especially around her birthday and holidays. I just wanted you to understand that the decisions you make today, can affect you for the rest of your life. I went from head cheerleader and most popular person in high school, to the 15-year-old pregnant loser. My parent's disowned me, and threw me out of my home. I had to depend on the charity of my friends, and their parents, to stay off the streets. I learned some really hard lessons, early in life. I would rather you not have to learn these kinds of lessons the way I learned them."

Quinn reached over, and grabbed a Kleenex and the water. She was surprised to find herself so emotional about reliving that time again. She wiped her own tears away, and sipped some water. She sat quietly, giving herself time to emotionally rebalance. Quinn wanted her story to sink in.

Danielle Lopez had sat quietly and respectfully, and listened to her favorite Aunt's emotional story. She was overwhelmed with feelings of sadness and pain, "How could your own parent's do that to you? You are so awesome are they stupid or something?" she burst out passionately.

Quinn laughed out loud; this girl was so much like her Mamí, "Well thanks, baby girl. Honestly? I don't know how they could have done it either, sweetheart. At least that's something you and your brothers and sister will never have to worry about. Your moms' would never do such a thing. Honey, getting pregnant is only one of the very serious consequences that could happen at one of these parties. There are some really bad things that can happen, and that's what your moms' and I are trying to prevent. Teenage girls are vulnerable to begin with, but a drunk and high teenage girl is just opening herself up to all kinds of danger and violence. Not to mention all the STD's, HIV, date rape drugs…"

Dani nodded in understanding, "I'm so sorry all that happened to you Aunt Q, it was so unfair!" The young teen said emotionally.

Quinn leaned back and cupped Dani's beautiful face in her soft hands, "Thank you for saying that sweetheart, but the point is I made some very bad decisions. We all love you, baby. We want you to be safe. Lying to everyone, sneaking off to unchaperoned parties with boys, drinking, and smoking pot; definitely not safe, honey. You're so much better than that! You're not a liar! What kind of example are you setting for the younger kids, especially Abby. She adores you! You need to make responsible choices, and smarter decisions, than the ones you have been making."

"But it's fun. Everyone else is allowed to go to parties. I just wanted to fit in and be popular," She said pouting.

"I know. I did a lot of stupid things so I could be popular. I regret them all. I never had the type of parents' that cared what I did. Not like you do. Was it worth losing their trust just to be popular?"

Danielle looked down at her lap, and chewed on her bottom lip, "I don't know Aunt Q, being popular is pretty awesome," She tried not to smirk but it just came naturally.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She put her hand gently under her niece's chin, and raised it so they were looking into each other's eyes, "This kind of popularity that you have now is based on stupid things that don't really matter later on in life. How much you lie? How much you drink? Who you sleep with? How many people you bully? Take my word for it; I have regretted all of those terrible things I did every day of my life. What's important is being honest, having integrity, being a person that others can admire and trust. Being a person who stands up for those who are weaker than they are! That's the person you want to be Danielle, believe me! In the long run, high school won't even matter. Unless you totally mess it up like I did," She leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you, and I always will. I won't stop because you make bad choices. I would really like to be proud of you too! That's a little hard to manage right now."

Dani threw her arms around her Aunt, and held her close. They both started to cry, as Quinn rocked her and stroked her light brown hair.

The young teen pulled back, "I'm pretty sure it won't matter now. I don't think I'll ever see another party until I'm like old, and in my thirties anyway."

Quinn's eyebrow shot up to her hairline, "30's is not old, Danielle Lopez!"

Danielle flashed her back the Santana smirk, but wisely kept her mouth shut for once in her life, "Thanks for telling me all that, Aunt Q. I promise I'll make better decisions from now on. If I get a chance I mean. I'm pretty sure I'm totally dead when Mom gets home anyway."

"Well if you want my advice; take your punishment without complaint, and then spend your time winning back their trust. They love you, and only want what's best for you."

"Thanks Aunt Q, I'll talk to you in like 10 years or so!" She said plaintively.

Quinn just laughed and walked to the door, "I love you Danielle, if they still have you locked up in a year's time, me and Aunt Rach will come spring you! I promise!"

"I love you too!" Danielle flopped back down on the bed dramatically, as her Aunt just rolled her eyes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was nervously pacing the living room waiting for Quinn to finish talking to her daughter. She stopped when she saw the blonde walking down the stairs, "How'd it go?" Noticing her friend had been crying she asked gently, "Are you ok?"

Quinn smiled at the Latina, "Can you please tell me how without the benefit of your DNA, that child is your clone in temperament, personality, and looks?"

The brunette smirked, "I'm pretty sure Brittany made a deal with the devil!"

Both women laughed out loud, turning when they heard the back door open. Brittany came through the door, guiding Michael in front of her.

Santana went over to her wife and kissed her. The blonde hugged her wife back, and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn looked at the two, "How about I take Michael back home with me? You three can have some privacy for a while. You can pick him up when you come to get Abby. Would you like that, buddy?"

Michael grinned crookedly up at his favorite Aunt, "I have some really cool new karate moves I can show you, wanna see?" Quinn smiled down fondly at him, ruffling his hair. She had lost Beth, and it still was an open wound. Having S and B's kids be part of her life, helped salve that pain.

Santana waved goodbye to her son, "Try not to talk Aunt Q's ear off, alright buddy? Q, no zombie movies!"

The two turned as one, and looked at Santana with the same fierce look and the exact same cocked eyebrow. The Latina almost took a step back, it was kind of scary. She turned to the tall blonde, "See what I mean, the eyebrow, the glare!" She said under her breath.

Brittany nodded her agreement as Quinn took off for home with Michael, both of them grumbling about Santana and her dumb rules.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Santana sat down next to her. She put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You OK, B?"

"No, not really. It's not a great feeling knowing we've been lied to like this. This is really very serious, and we need to be very strict with her. When I think of what could have happened to her…." She stopped talking as big blue eyes filled with tears.

"I know and I feel even worse. She totally lied to me, and manipulated me into asking you if she could go to the party last night. At least you know she respects you. I feel really stupid. As a lawyer, you'd think I would have seen this coming."

"Oh honey, of course you didn't. You trusted her, just like I trusted her. She's our first teenager, we really are just learning. I tell you one thing, as soon as I calm down I am going to tan that cute little bottom of hers, but good!" the tall blonde said sternly.

"Brittany? I've been thinking, she lied to me, not only once this week but twice. She used me to get to you, not to mention the drinking, and the drugs. I need to be the one that disciplines her. I want her to understand I am not her buddy. I am her mother, and I won't tolerate this behavior!"

"Honey, you are a wonderful mother. They do love and respect you. I've just always been a little stricter with the kids than you have. It doesn't mean I'm the better parent. You've just always been a little more laid back with them. I personally think we make a great team," Brittany said softly.

"I know, but I really need to do this," Santana's dark eyes looked deeply into the blue depths of her wife's eyes, conveying an entire conversation worth of meaning in just a few words, as they had always been able to do, "Besides it's not fair that you're the strict parent, and I'm the fun one. That's not fair to you or the kids. We have rules, they need to understand that we both make and enforce those rules."

"Of course Santana, I understand, honey. Besides, I think I know what to do with her lying to me as well!" She grinned evilly as the Latina laughed.

"Oh this is going to be good, I can tell already."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Santana walked up stairs, and into Danielle's room to find her sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. Her olive eyes darted back and forth between her two mothers not at all thrilled to see them both looking upset and angry.

The tall blonde stood with her arms crossed, "Danielle Alexandra Lopez, your Mamí and I are not happy with your recent behavior in the slightest. First, you get in trouble in school by being disrespectful to your teacher, then you were disrespectful to me. Today we find out you've been lying to us about these parties. When has that behavior ever been allowed in this house? The rules have always been in place. We've talked about drinking and drugs. What on earth were you thinking?"

The teen just shrugged regretfully, "I am sorry, and after talking to Aunt Q, I see why you guys are so mad at me."

Brittany sat down on the bed, next to her daughter, "Have you had sex yet, Danielle?"

The teenager turned five shades of red, "No, I haven't really found anyone I want to be with like that. I do understand what a big deal sex is."

Both of her mothers' breathed a sigh of relief.

Santana sat down next to her wife, "Well, we are going to have a few very big talks about sex this weekend."

Danielle just nodded.

Santana leaned forward, "Well, you know the rules, and what happens when you break our rules. I'm afraid you broke some really big ones this weekend, Danielle."

Danielle looked up quickly, and her eyes grew big and round as she looked at Brittany, "Mama please don't spank me, I promise I won't ever lie to either of you again. Honest, you won't ever have to worry about me going to another party like that ever again. I only drank once and I hated it. It was awful and I got the joint from one of the football players. I've never even tried drugs. I just wanted to look cool." She tried to frantically look for a way out of the inevitable. Her mama never backed down, once a punishment was decided.

The Latina looked at her daughter firmly, "Actually Danielle, I will be spanking you this time. You not only lied to me twice, but you actually convinced me to talk your mom into letting you go to this party. You manipulated me, and used me to get around our rules. I don't appreciate that behavior at all."

"Mamí please don't, please, I'm 15 years old. I'm not a kid anymore, and spanking is a punishment for little kids, please….."She started to cry at the thought of being spanked.

The blonde said softly, "Honestly, Danielle? You haven't been acting 15 years old for quite some time. You've been throwing more tantrums than your 7 year old sister, and it needs to stop now."

"But…Mama…. but….. Mamí…" she looked helplessly between her two mothers, "Nooooo please! I don't want one….I haven't had one in a really long time." She wailed.

"I'm sorry, Danielle no one wants a spanking. You've more than earned this spanking, young lady." Santana said firmly, trying to stay fast, and not give in as her heart was breaking at her daughter's words.

Brittany as if reading her mind, walked over and took her hand and squeezed it, "Now, your punishment for lying to me!"

The teen's eyes shot open wide and stared at her tall blonde mother and she gulped audibly, "What? There's more? That's not fair!"

"It's more than fair, now listen up or I'll double it! Every day for the next two weeks before school, you are going to get up early, and go running with your Mamí and Michael. Then after school, you are going to come help me at the gym. You are going to clean it from top to bottom; scrub floors, wash the equipment and towels, and clean the bathrooms and showers. That should keep you out of trouble for a while."

"I can't run, I'll sweat! I hate sweating! I'll be all sweaty, and smell awful! I hate sweating almost as much as I hate cleaning! Can't you just spank me too, and get it over with?" She cried desperately.

Brittany just rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "No I can't! I will give you two some privacy. Oh and Danielle? For every complaint you make for the next two weeks either to me or Mamí, I add an hour of running and cleaning to your punishment. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama." Dani said sadly, resigned to her death sentence, "I'm going to be running till I'm 100!" She said under her breath.

The blonde walked over, and kissed her daughter on her head, "Be good baby!" and walked past her wife running her hand down her arm in support and pulling her into the hallway, "I'm going to go pick up Abby and Michael. Jace is getting a ride home later. I'll be back with dinner in about two hours. Call my cell if you need me alright? I love you!" She whispered to her wife, kissing her tenderly and squeezing her hand.

The Latina just nodded, kissing her wife back and taking a moment before heading back into Danielle's room.

"Mamí, please? Please? I swear…just give me one more chance, please you don't need to spank me I won't do it again, I promise. Mamí, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are sweetheart, but you really messed up this time. You need to understand that this cannot happen again. This is hard for all of us baby, but your mom and I love you and we care about you so much. That's why we will always be there for you and your brothers and sister. We would never abandon you like your Aunt Q's parents. That's also why we will discipline you when you make dangerous mistakes and bad decisions. Now, let's get this over with. I love you, mija," Santana said softly. She took her daughter by the hand, gently pulling her across her lap.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was driving Abby and Michael home from their Aunts' house, when she stopped at that store to pick up dinner. She turned in her seat to address her two youngest, "Now I need you both to listen to me very carefully. Danielle is in big trouble, and will be upset and embarrassed when we get home…"

Michael laughed, "Good, she's totally mean to me and Abby all the time, it's about time she gets in some trouble, I hope she gets it good!"

Abby saw the look in her mom's eyes and whispered to her dumb brother, "Uh oh, you made mama mad!"

"Would either of you care to share in your sister's punishment?" She said in her no-nonsense tone.

Both children violently shook their heads no.

"Good, then leave Danielle alone tonight and be nice. Next time it might be one of you getting in trouble, and you know how embarrassing it is, don't you?" Brittany said softly once she was sure she had their attention, "Besides she's the oldest so it's harder for her to be in trouble. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior tonight, or else!" She looked them both in the eye for a long minute, reminding them she wasn't kidding.

She went in to grab the pizza and salads, leaving her two youngest to ponder how embarrassing it is when you've just been spanked, and everyone knows.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana held Dani as she cried herself to sleep. The girl solemnly promised never to lie, drink or even look at drugs ever again as long as she lived. Santana smiled fondly at her daughter knowing no child of hers could ever be good for too long, it was just not possible. Lying down next to her daughter, they both took a nap until dinner time. Santana hadn't realized how hard it was to spank her kids. She was emotional and exhausted.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Later that night after everyone was asleep, and the house was quiet, Brittany lay quietly in Santana's arms.

"You're awful quiet B, are you alright?"

"I'm just a little worried that's all." She whispered into the dark room.

"Dani is going to be fine honey I promise. She's a good kid, and we caught her before she got in any life altering trouble," Santana said sincerely, "She won't forget today, or the next two weeks for a really long time."

"I didn't mean Dani." She said softly.

"Well you don't have to be worried about the rest of the kids. Did you see how wide their eyes got when they saw the trouble she had sitting down for dinner. I think we've scared the other three straight for a while as well!" The Latina chuckled.

"I'm not worried about them either. They definitely got the message tonight, I'm sure about that".

Santana looked down at the blonde head curiously, "Then what the hell are you worried about B?"

"I'm not so sure how I feel about the return of Santana "Badass" Lopez! She was a handful in high school. I'm thinking she is probably going to be more trouble than ever before!" She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh you want to see badass? I'll show you what trouble really is, baby!" Santana rolled over in one quick move. She flipped Brittany over and effectively pinned her wife under her. She started to tickle down her sides.

Brittany shrieked loudly as Santana laughed out loud. She pulled the blonde closer, taking full advantage of their private time together.

"Hey, B? What should we do with that joint?"

"Santana!" She slapped her wife hard on her naked backside, "Do you need a spanking now too?"

The Latina growled, "I'd like to see you try, blondie!"

"Oh, you are so badass!" Brittany moaned seductively.

"And don't you ever forget it again!" Santana dove in for her sweet lady kisses as Brittany squealed in delight.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was lying in bed crying when Rachel got home.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The little diva went over at once to comfort her wife.

The blonde explained about her afternoon with Danielle Lopez. She shared her concern and worry with Rachel.

Rachel, kicked off her shoes, and crawled into bed next to Quinn. She pulled her into her arms, and comforted her, "This brought up a lot of stuff about Beth, didn't it?" She smiled when the blonde shrugged. Some things never change.

"I can't even tell you how proud of you I am, Quinn. How proud I've always been. Even when we weren't friends the year you were pregnant."

The blonde turned in her arms, looking up at Rachel in surprise, "You are? You were?"

She nodded solemnly, "You were just a kid yourself, but you always put Beth first. You held your head up, and you did what was best for your child. I know it almost destroyed you, baby. Now, you are putting Danielle's needs ahead of your own. You are the most incredible wife, lover, friend, and Aunt in the world," the diva leaned over and kissed her wife on the head, "maybe it's time I stopped being selfish, and we have our own baby. That way you can be the best mommy in the world as well."

Quinn gasped loudly, "Really? Rachel, are you serious? I thought you said… I thought that we agreed…"

Rachel laughed, and kissed her wife on the top of her head, "You are so cute when you get flustered."

The blonde was still crying, "I just always thought it was something that would never happen for us."

"Quinn, is being a mother something you want? Something you need to feel complete?" Rachel asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know, Rach? It felt really special today, being someone important to Danielle. I just have never even considered it. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do, just because I'm being emotional tonight. Besides Rach, we are 38 years old. There is no guarantee either of us can get pregnant."

"I know, if it didn't work, we could always adopt, it is all the rage in Hollywood these days, "Rachel continued running her fingers through the long blonde hair, she stopped to scratch her scalp, "It's not that I never wanted them, baby. I just thought in my business, it was a really bad idea. Lord knows, I am selfish to begin with," She gently smacked the top of her wife's head when she snickered, "I see my peers having it all, even Britt and San are doing an amazing job having careers, and a family. Maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe you were what? Not sure I caught that?"

"Haha Quinn Fabray, are we having a serious discussion, or do you want to act like a teenage boy?"

The blonde chuckled, "I love you so much, Rach. Why don't we take our time, really think about it? You can make a PowerPoint presentation," she gently teased, "I'll make a pro's and con's list.

"Well, whatever we decide; you would be an amazing mother. You might have saved Danielle from a very big heartache, and a lifetime of regret. Even though it hurt you to dredge up the past, and talk about Beth."

Quinn sat up, "Thank you so much for saying that, Rachel Berry-Fabray. I love you so much."

Rachel looked seriously at her wife, her big, doe eyes wide, "I know, what's not to love!"

She winked playfully, and got up to shower, "You can show me how much you love me in the shower if you want," she said over her shoulder.

She squealed, when Quinn leapt out of the bed, and picked up the petite woman. She put her over her shoulder, and carried her fireman style into the bathroom.

"Thank God for Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios," Rachel squealed again when Quinn smacked her sharply on her backside, "If you want to get laid tonight? You seriously don't want to talk about Sue Sylvester!" She stood the diva on her feet.

Rachel sweetly pantomimed zipping her lips, as Quinn moved in for a kiss, feeling better than she had all day.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… if you did let me know. Thanks!**_

_**I know the weather is really awful for most of the East Coast, please be safe!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Brittana future family fiction ~ The kids are my own invention, Glee is not!**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Current age of the kids! Our ladies are about 33 years old.**_

Danielle Alexandra Lopez – 10 years old

Jason Santiago Lopez – 8 years old

Michael Rafael Lopez – 4 years old

Abigail Lucia Lopez - 2 years old

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Chapter 10 Halloween with the Lopez Family**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was October 31st, and the Lopez household was in an uproar.

"Mamí, all the best costumes are going to be gone!" Michael yelled.

"We haven't even bought candy yet, all that's going to be left is the really lame ass candy," Jace complained under his breath. He cringed when he saw his Mamí raise her eyebrow sternly at him.

"I'm hungwy," Abby was in Santana's arms, having a two year old tantrum, "I hafta potty, I wanna be a pwincess!" She screamed loudly, wiggling and fidgeting.

"I'm not wearing some pathetic princess costume, if all the good stuff is gone!" Dani yelled with attitude.

Santana had finally had enough; this had been going on all morning. She narrowed her eyes at her oldest daughter, "You won't be going trick-or-treating at all, if you don't lose the attitude little girl. So go to your room and think about that for a while. NOW!" She shook her head, as her daughter stomped up to her room, and slammed her door, "So predictable," she said to herself.

"Jace, we don't use that language in this house. Would you rather taste soap, or candy?" She said firmly at her lookalike son.

"Candy…" He muttered with his head hanging down.

"Good, you can go to your room and think about your language. NOW!" she sent the boy off with a glare.

"Michael, you will be staying home with your sister, and handing out lame butt candy if you use that tone with me again. Four minutes in the corner, now!" She pointed with her free arm, as Abby clung to her like a little baby monkey, sobbing and screaming in her ear.

"And you, princesa, let's get you to the potty."

"It's too late," The toddler wailed, "I had a accadint." She buried her head shamefully in her Mamí's shoulder.

Santana rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, as she cradled the distraught girl, "Hey, it's ok big girl. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You haven't had an accident in a long time, even at night. Don't you cry Mamí will fix everything! Besides, it wasn't your fault, honey. I had to deal with the monsters!" She said in a creepy Halloween voice, noticing the uncomfortable wetness seeping through her shirt, "Let's both get changed, and then I'll get you a snack."

She had Abby in the bathroom when her cell phone rang. It was Brittany, "Babe, where are you? The villagers are getting restless. Remember that scene in the Frankenstein movie, the villagers with the torches and pitchforks trap the mad doctor in the windmill? That's your kids and me!" She moaned, sounding slightly crazed, "I've become the mad doctor."

"Technically, you're a mad lawyer," Brittany giggled adorably, "You can handle it, I trust you, baby."

"Please tell me you're coming home soon?" She begged, holding the cell to her ear with her shoulder, as she helped Abby get cleaned up.

"It's awful quiet there, where are all the kids? You didn't kill any of them, did you?" The tall blonde teased.

"Haha! Danielle and Jace are in their bedrooms in time-out, Michael is in the corner, also in time-out, and Abs is getting changed, and about to have lunch, then it is naptime. I might start drinking heavily by noon."

"Don't you dare!" Brittany could hear the frustration in her wife's voice, "Honey, I'm so sorry, but I have bad news. I'm not going to be home anytime soon. You need to take them to the store to get candy and costumes. I'm so sorry," She cringed, waiting for the explosion. The silence was even scarier.

Finally, Santana had calmed down enough to speak, "Why?" Was all she said in an eerily calm voice.

"Rachel is freaking out about the dance changes we added to tomorrow's matinee. She is the star, I really can't leave." The blonde said apologetically.

"Fuc… I mean, the heck with Rachel Berry," She quickly changed course, staring straight into the big blue eyes of her toddler, who was clearly listening to every word.

"San, you know I can't just leave. The show is good, but these new changes to the choreography make it excellent. It could be so good for us if the show is a hit. I'm talking good money, babe."

"We have plenty of money," the Latina grumbled, "I need you here, more than Berry needs you there."

The money comment was a bit of a blow to her ego. She was making good money as an attorney, but she was still paying off her student loans. It stung a little when she couldn't buy her wife or one of the kids something they wanted.

"I'm talking pay off the house money," Brittany said seriously, "Besides, I'm under contract. I can't just leave."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I sound as whiny as the kids," The brunette apologized sincerely.

The dancer smiled at the phone, "I'll trade you our four naughty children for one naughty Rachel Berry-Fabray?" She teased her wife, already knowing the answer.

"Oh hells to the no!"

"Santana!" Brittany scolded at the same time Abby exclaimed, "Mamí!"

She just rolled her dark chocolate eyes at the two blondes in her life, "That gives me an idea! I gotta go, babe. You WILL be home for trick-or-treating?" She said more than asked.

"Of course I will, babe. I have to draw the line somewhere with Rae, or I'll be here all night long."

"Love you, B."

"I love you too, San. Kiss my babies for me!"

"If I don't kill 'em first," She muttered softly.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to! Hurry up and get home, or I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

This time, Brittany rolled her eyes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Abby and Michael had gone down for a nap, Jace was playing video games, and Dani was looking through fashion magazines in her room. Santana had collapsed on the couch. She looked up when the doorbell rang.

She pulled herself up, and opened the door, glaring at her best friend, "Jesus, tubbers, it took you long enough to get here!"

Quinn Fabray raised her HBIC eyebrow, "First of all, I haven't been a tubbers for over 18 years," she growled, making finger quotes at the hated nickname, "Secondly, I can just go back to my nice, quiet home if you're gonna be a bitch." The blonde pushed past her best friend, and walked into the kitchen, "Got any coffee made?"

"I haven't had time, but I'll make some. Have a seat," The Latina pointed to the kitchen table, and turned to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"So, what's the big emergency?" Big hazel eyes looked cautiously at her friend.

"We have to take the kids shopping for costumes."

"Oh no _WE_ don't, there is a reason I don't have a household full of kids. I have my hands full with just Rachel," The blonde stood up, and grabbed her purse.

"God, Q please! I can't do this alone," She grabbed the blonde by her arm, just short of begging.

Quinn looked at her friend, amused by the terror in her eyes, "they are children, Santana, your children to be exact. How bad could it be?"

"Yes, _my_ children, in a store full of hopped up on sugar little monsters and their frustrated, angry mothers. Please, Q? I'll never ask you for anything again, ever!" She begged, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I see your point," Crossing her arms, the blonde stared hard at her friend, "If, and I mean if, I do this for you; you can never call me tubbers again, as long as we live."

"Fine! Done!" The Latina sat down relieved.

"And… you have to talk Rachel into letting me go with you to Vegas for your convention."

The Latina shot out of her chair, "Q? You know that both Rach and B forbid us from ever going to Las Vegas alone together. Rachel said even she couldn't pull enough bail money together."

Quinn smirked, that sounded like something the diva would say.

"I can't convince Berry to let you go with me, and B will kill me if I try," She said hating the petulant, fearful tone in her voice.

"Too bad, it's Vegas or I walk!" The blonde said stubbornly.

"Come on, Q! Have a heart! You have to do this; you're Dani's godmother for heaven's sake. At least just take her?"

"Nope! No Vegas, no Halloween shopping." She leaned against the counter, waiting for the Latina to capitulate.

Santana dramatically plopped her head down on her crossed arms, "You're the worst best friend ever."

"Well sadly, I'm the best you could get. It's a thankless job, Lopez but someone has to be your friend," She smiled when the Latina growled, "So, what's it going to be? I want to go to Las Vegas and have fun for once in my life. That is not going to happen with Rachel there."

The Latina's head shot up, "You have to do this fom me! This is the dwarf's fault anyway! She's the one being demanding, and keeping B there with her all day."

"Don't call her a dwarf, or I'll tack on another condition in addition to Vegas." Quinn said angrily.

"Fine, you win! You suck by the way!"

"Have you been talking to Rachel?"

"Ewwww, just don't go there, ever! I don't need that image in my head," Santana cringed, "Let me go get everyone ready," She huffed as she headed up stairs," and they call me Satan, pfft…"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Party City was a nightmare; kids were running around unchaperoned. They were screaming, yelling, and ripping costumes off the racks.

Quinn and Santana stood at the front of the store staring, their mouths hanging open. It was absolute mayhem. The blonde wondered if getting to Vegas was worth all this.

Danielle had a different opinion, "Sweet!" She whispered awestruck. Quinn looked down at her niece, and shivered. She was so much like her Mamí it was scary.

Santana straightened up, and went on the attack, "Quinn, take Abby and Jace to get their costumes. Abby wants to be a princess. Jace will pick something, I trust him," she leaned over and whispered to her best friend, "You know how much like Brittany he is? Don't let him be a unicorn or anything too…"

Quinn scoffed, "You're a lesbian, and you're worried about your son picking out a girly costume?" She whispered back so Jace wouldn't hear the conversation.

"I didn't say that tu.." She stopped short at the look on her best friend's face, "I don't give a rat's ass about girly. I'm worried about him getting teased for the rest of his life. He's too gentle, like his mom. They need people like you and me to keep them safe. I know how bullies think, unfortunately."

Quinn immediately lost the smirk. They did indeed understand how bullies thought. Brittany and Jace would be targets without people like her and Santana to look out for them, "Don't worry San, we'll find something cool."

The two friends shared a knowing glance, renewing the pact made in high school; to always protect B and now Jace from the cruelty of a world they would never fully understand.

"I'll take Dani and Michael," she looked at her watch, "we meet back here in an hour. Oh Q, grab a big bag of candy, not the lame stuff either. Find something really good, Jace will help you." Her heart warmed at the big smile on Jace's face. She leaned over and high-fived her lookalike son.

Quinn grabbed Abby's hand, "Come on my little princess, let's go find the best princess costume. Jace, you ready, buddy?"

"Sure Aunt Q, let's go Abby," he answered sweetly, taking his 2 year old sister by the hand, "Do you want to be Snow White, Belle, Cinderella, Ariel? Disney has the best princesses, Abby. I'll help you pick."

Quinn smiled at the 8 year old. He really was so much like Brittany. It was hard not to love Jason Santiago Lopez. He was sweet and kind to everyone.

"What kind of candy should we buy, Jace?"

"I like chocolate bars; any kind really… Hershey bars, but I love Snickers bars the most, oooh maybe Reese's cups. Whoever invented putting peanut butter inside of chocolate was really smart, don't you think, Aunt Q?"

"Jace, you are a man after my own heart," She smiled over at the boy.

Abby looked up at the two, "too slow, pwincess now!"

Quinn looked down into big, blue eyes that were currently not happy with her, "Sorry, baby girl, princess aisle here we come," She picked the little girl up, and kissed her nose, "One thing though Abby, princesses are always really nice, and have very nice manners. Don't they, Jace?"

The raven hair boy looked at his Aunt in awe, she was so cool. He shook his head quickly, as Abby had turned to look at him. She thought she might be being tricked. Grownups were very sneaky sometimes.

"So we need to mind our manners, ok princess?"

"Ok, Auntie Win," the little girl said seriously.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana took her two unruly monsters with her. Even she couldn't do that to Quinn. She decided to be tough from the get-go. She squatted down, and looked into Dani's olive green eyes and Michael's hazel eyes, and was firm, "When you find a costume, I want you to ask yourselves, would mama let me wear this?"

She glared at both of them, "If the answer to that is no, don't even ask me if we can buy it. Do you both understand me?" She expected the eye rolling and attitude, so she ignored it, "¿me entiendes," she asked again sternly.

"Sí Mamí," they said in unison. All the Lopez children were fluent in Spanish, a fact that thrilled Brittany. She loved that all her children were so smart.

"All right, let's go. We have one hour. If you don't find a suitable costume in one hour, no trick-or-treat," The Latina figured the best defense was a good offense. Although, honestly she wasn't sure that was a threat she could make good on. She loved trick-or-treating, and she just knew Brittany would make her stay home with whoever was grounded and hand out candy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

An hour had passed, but there was no sign of Quinn. Santana was getting irritated, "what a wimp Fabray is, I even gave her the easy kids." She said to no one in particular. Dani and Michael looked at each other and smiled. They loved the ever constant battle between their Mamí and Aunt Quinn.

Santana looked in the cart again, as she waited. Both her kids had done really well picking out costumes. Dani had picked out the Pink Power Ranger, and Michael was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Santana thought the costumes were really cool, she had been watching the two shows with her kids since they were born. They had found a few bags of good candy left as well. She checked out her stash, Brittany would be very proud of her.

Suddenly Jace ran up to the cart, his black eyes wide with fright, "Mamí, we lost Abby."

Quinn was right behind him, pushing the cart frantically trying not to run anyone over, "San, San…" Her eyes had a glazed, crazy look that Santana hadn't seen since the woman was a pregnant teenager, and the brunette stole a bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

Santana's heart leapt to her throat, "You lost Abby? Fabray, how did you lose my baby?"

The blonde nearly burst into tears, "She was in the cart, I swear to God. I looked at a tiara for one second, turned around to put it on her head, and she was gone. I'm so sorry, San, I am so sorry."

Santana was hyperventilating, "Ok the key is to not panic, we need to not panic."

She searched around the immediate area with her eyes, "So many people, so many kids…"

Dani tugged at her sleeve, "Mamí, we need to call the police," Her little chin was quivering, "right away!"

"Right, of course, thank you sweetheart!" she whipped out her phone, and dialed 911, "Quinn, hurry, go tell the store manager. They probably have some alert system or something."

Quinn nodded frantically, and took off at a run.

Michael, being only 4 years old, and not understanding the importance of what was going on, wanted to see what kind of costume his older brother found. He needed to make sure his costume was better anyway. He started digging in the cart.

He found a sleeping Abby at the bottom, all curled up like a baby kitten under the mound of costumes, coats, and bags of candy.

"Mamí?" He called out loudly.

Santana was on her phone, talking frantically to the police department. She waved her hand for Michael to be quiet.

The 4 year old tried again, only louder, "Mamí?"

She put her hand over the receiver and hissed, "Michael Rafael Lopez, Mamí is on the phone."

The little boy's eyes filled with tears, as he wiped them away harshly. He would tell Aunt Quinn, she always listened to him. Waiting until Santana went back to her phone call; he turned and walked the way his Aunt had headed.

Dani and Jace just looked at each other like he was crazy. Both had gotten in big trouble wandering away from their mothers in stores before. It only got you a long time in the corner, and an early bedtime. It was definitely not worth it on Halloween.

Dani whispered to Jace, "Someone should go with him. He's too little to go alone."

"You go, you're the oldest," Jace said logically.

"Mama will be really mad, and we won't be able to go trick-or-treating."

"She'll be even more madder if we let Michael go alone, and he gets losted like Abby."

"Abby's not lost, dummy." Dani said fiercely.

"Yes, she is. That's why Mamí and Auntie Q are acting so weird," Sisters were so dumb sometimes.

Dani took Jace by the arm, and roughly tugged him to his cart. She pointed at the peacefully sleeping toddler. Both kids peered over the cart. Jace shook his head, "So why is everyone freaking out?"

"I think Michael tried to tell Mamí, but she yelled at him. I'm pretty sure he went to find Auntie Q."

Jace looked at the crowd of crazy people in the store, "We have to find Michael before he gets lost for real. I'll tell Mamí that Abby is napping, and you go find him."

Dani sighed, she really hated being the oldest sometimes, "Fine but if mama sends me to bed early, you go too! Deal?"

Jace nodded his agreement solemnly.

Dani ran after Michael, "Brothers are the biggest pain in the butt."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Michael walked up and stood behind his Aunt Quinn. She was yelling and waving her arms frantically around, the young boy smiled. She looked like an airplane.

Quinn was ready to smack the bored and harassed teenager behind the counter, and she had called her Ma'am. What the fuck was that about, she wasn't old enough to be a ma'am. The girl looked around, and said with the exasperated patience you used on crazy people, "Ma'am, look around, all the kids are running around. I'm not sure what you want me to do?"

Quinn nearly screamed in the girl's face, "She's two years old. She's too young to run around by herself, you stupid, little, …."

She was stopped by Michael tugging on her sleeve, "Auntie Q? Auntie Q? I found Abby, she's not lost anymore," He yelled over the noise.

"What?" Quinn said stupidly.

"She' napping in the cart, under the coats. Honest, she's fine."

The older blonde nearly collapsed in a heap on the ground, she was so relieved, "Oh thank you, Jesus, thank you, Jesus."

Michael glared at the teenager who was giving his beloved Auntie Q dirty looks.

Quinn leaned down and pulled Michael into a huge hug.

"Auntie Q, can't breathe…"

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She picked him up, and spun him around. The blonde didn't care at all what anyone thought. She hadn't lost her niece. Abby was safe and sound. Michael had come and told her; she looked around, "Michael, where is everyone, your brother and sisters, your Mamí?" She stood up and looked around in confusion.

Glancing down, she saw the guilty look cross his face, "Oh no. You didn't come find me by yourself, did you?"

"Mamí was yelling, I had to come find you. She wouldn't listen to me."

"Santana doesn't know you found Abby?" Her eyes got wide and crazy again, "God, she's going to kill me. I've lost two of her kids in less than an hour. Let's go, we have to find her." She grabbed his hand, and started to pull him along with her, when she spotted Dani.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She said exasperated.

"I couldn't let Michael wander around the store alone, I'm the oldest."

Quinn nodded in shock that actually did make perfect sense. She grabbed the hand of each child, and started to walk very quickly back to Santana Lopez. She was pretty sure the Latina was going to kill her no matter what.

When she found Santana, the young mother was holding a groggy Abby in her arms. She was laughing and crying at the same time. It occurred to Quinn that she had looked just as nuts about 10 minutes ago. Jace was standing next to the cart looking embarrassed at his mother's outburst.

After counting heads at least three times, the two adults, still in shock paid for their purchases and drove home in complete silence.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany walked into a very, too quiet house. She found Santana and Quinn fast asleep on the couch with a grinning Abbey sitting between them watching a Disney movie. The sweet toddler clapped her hands happily at seeing her mama, and lifted her arms up. She wanted her mama to pick her up.

The tall blonde chuckled, and lifted up the babbling toddler, "So my little princess, where is everyone? Did all you naughty babies wear out Mamí and Aunt Q?" she cooed sweetly.

Dani stood at the top of the stairs, calling out quietly, "Mama? Is that you?"

Brittany walked to the bottom of the stairs. She peered up curiously at her oldest daughter, "Are Jace and Michael up there with you, baby?"

"Yeah, we're all in time-out until we are 30 years old, that's what Mamí said."

"Oh boy, what did you guys do now?" The blonde asked curiously.

"You better let Mamí tell you, but please make sure you let us tell you what happened before you punish us?" Dani said seriously.

The blonde smiled sweetly, "I promise."

The little girl smiled sweetly, "Thanks, mama. I better get back in my room before mamí wakes up."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany and Rachel wound up taking all the kids out trick-or-treating. Santana and Quinn stayed at home handing out candy. After about ½ an hour, Santana turned off the porch light and grabbed a beer, "You want one Quinn?"

"Yes, please."

Santana collapsed next to the blonde on the couch, "I can't see any more yelling, screaming kids in costumes. It's just too horrifying. It used to be one of my favorite holidays," she said sadly, taking a long gulp of her beer.

Quinn shivered in fear, "I think I have Post Traumatic Stress, can you get that from kids?" she whispered fearfully.

"Just my kids," She looked at Quinn fearfully, "It's why I always take B with me."

They sat there in silence staring at the television playing old Halloween movies for over an hour.

Santana turned to her best friend, "I'll make sure that you get to go to Vegas with me. Thanks for coming with me, and taking care of my kids."

"When I thought I lost Abby, I wanted to die. I've never been that scared in my whole life. Thanks for not hating me."

"I could never hate you, Q. We're family."

Quinn nodded, "I'm pretty sure I've lost about ten years off my life."

"Yeah, my kids will do that to you."

Quinn snorted and finished her beer.

The two were sloppy drunk when Brittany, Rachel and the kids got home.

"Our big touch HBIC's, run into the grown by four little kids," The diva said disdainfully.

The blonde had a good idea what Santana and Quinn had faced today, having done it for years. She just smiled and nodded.

A disgusted Rachel, with Brittany's help got Quinn into the car and took her home.

Brittany walked in the living room to find Santana asleep on the couch surrounded by her kids. They were hanging all over her, eating candy and watching television.

The blonde stood there sternly with her hands on her hips, "What am I going to do with you guys? I've told you a million times not to drive your Mamí crazy. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. You know how much she loves Halloween."

Four gleeful, chocolate-smeared faces looked up angelically at their mama and smiled. Brittany pulled a blanket over her sleeping wife, and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Move over you monsters, who has the snickers bars?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks for reading, Happy Halloween…..**_


End file.
